Naruto: Boarding School style!
by Naruxsakuluver
Summary: AU Naruto and the gang attend the prestigious and well-known school of Konoha High. What happens when the truth is unveiled, Akatsuki takes a liking to Naruto, and Naruto's school life turns Upside down? Narusaku. Rated M for language and implied themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. *sob* I also don't own any of the songs used.  
**

**XXX**

"Last song, dobe. Tsunade is gonna chew your head off if we're late for the ceremony," Sasuke said as he played a few notes on his guitar. He, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto were all practicing for the school debut of their band, _Bowling For Ramen_. They'd started the band about a month after first meeting in Junior high and have been best friends ever since. Sasuke was the Guitarist, Shikamaru was the Keyboard player, Kiba was the drummer, and Naruto was the singer. It had surprised them at first that they all were talented musicians but after a while, they got used to it.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!" Naruto yelled on Cue. He fixed the mic stand so it was right up to his face before turning on the Uchiha. "And I'm the leader of the band! You don't get to end practice, only I do!"

"Shut up. We've got about ten minutes, Naruto. If we don't start the last song soon, we're not gonna be able to practice and we're gonna be too fresh to play for the school!" Kiba yelled from the drum set. His drumsticks were placed firmly in each hand and he wore an angry expression on his face.

"I can't believe I got out of bed for this..." Shikamaru complained.

"Shut up, Lazy boy! And why aren't you ready to play! Get the hell on the instrument!" Naruto yelled.

"You're one to talk, Dobe."

"What did I just say, Teme!?"

"Troublesome..."

"Ah, Akamaru! My drumsticks are not for fetch, boy!"

Oh yes, they may be best friends but the boys were very different. The argued about everything, even when they practiced. It was usually Naruto or one of the others, mainly because sasuke called him a dobe, Kiba and him were too alike, and Shika was just too lazy. Either way, even if they argued, they were best friends. No matter how many times Akamaru ate Kiba's drumsticks, Sasuke called Naruto a dobe, or Shika....slept.

"Ah! Shikamaru! Get up!"

**XXX**

**(**In the auditorium in velvet leather seats**)**

"I wonder who Tsunade got to play this year. I hear its a band from the school," Sakura said, sitting next to her three friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"I don't know. I think their sophomores though, like us. Rumor has it that Akatsuki is scouting for recruits here. I think that's them up there," Ino, Sakura's best friend, said. She pointed in the direction of a few seats closest to the stage. Sure enough, seven seats were occupied by Akatsuki members. (A/N Akatsuki is like the coolest clique in the school.) There was Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Lastly, Kisame. Together, they formed Akatsuki with the charming Itachi Uchiha as their leader. Everyone wanted to be a part of their secluded clique but only a few chosen people could. And even then, they usually only chose Juniors or Seniors to be pledges. It was really unfair.

"Yeah, I see them, too," Hinata, the quiet one of their group, said. She was sitting in between Ino and Tenten and Sakura was at the end, near the isle.

"Ooh! There's Itachi! I wonder if he's dating anyone..." Ino said. She sported a rather big blush on her face as she said his name. It looked like it took over most of her face.

"Ino's got a boyfriend!" Tenten sang.

"I wish!" Ino said. She placed one arm over her eyes dramatically and pretended to faint. "Next to the Namikaze's, the Uchiha's are the richest family in Konoha. They're boys aren't bad looking either."

"You sound like a money hungry slut," Sakura said. Ino glared at her and was about to say something. Then the lights cut off and she went silent. It was the signal that the beginning of the ceremony was about to start. She hushed her friends quickly. If anyone was caught talking during an assembly, they'd have to deal with the Anbu security Guards that guarded the Nations most powerful money makers' kids.

Everything soon quieted down so much that you could hear a pen drop. Not a sound was made. Then, a dark, young figure appeared at the podium that was situated in the front of the stage. A single white light came on so that you could see her. She had two pigtails in her pale blonde hair and a singal diamond tattoo was in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a casual blue suit with black heels. Once she was sure her entrance had gotten enough attention, she spoke.

"Good morning, students. Welcome back to Konoha Boarding school. This year we have some very important family representatives. Like last year, we have the Uchihas, the Namikazes, and the Hyuugas," Tsunade spoke. Everyone in the audience groaned when she said the 'Namikazes'. She'd said the same thing last year and no matter how many times they hunted, no one could find the member of the elite family. Everyone thought she was lying. Tsunade was known for it.

"Now, since it's the beginning of the school year, we all know what's coming up next. Every year I hire new talent from across the nation to find good entertainment for all of you. Now this year, I've chosen a group from your very own school. Please welcome and give it up for..._Bowling for Ramen!_"

As soon as she said it, she walked off stage. The red curtains that had stood behind her parted until a group of four boys stood there. One was sitting at a drumset and had unruly, wild hair. Another was standing a little ahead of him to the left and had a high ponytail that made him look like a pineapple. The third stood to the right of him and was a little tall with duck-butt hair. Lastly, a short boy with spike hair was standing by the mic. His head was bowed slightly and you couldn't see his face. Then, suddenly, four lights turned on and shown down at the four boys. They came on one by one, first showing down on the unruly boy, then pineapple head, then duck-butt, and lastly, spiky kid. You could see that the drummer was Kiba Inuzuka, the keyboard player was Shikamaru Nara, The electric guitarist was Sasuke Uchiha, and the singer was Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde pulled his head up slowly to show the crowd that he was smiling. But this wasnt his normal smile. This one looked nervous.

"H-Hey everybody. If you don't know, I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is our group um...bowling for ramen. O-Our first song is called uh High school never ends." (A/N heh heh...). Naruto then motion to his friends to start playing. He was getting even more nervous by the second and everyone could tell. It was mostly because a few upperclassmen were snickering a shouting up stray remarks of "dead last can't sing" or "This is gonna suck!"

"I feel bad for Naruto. He's gonna embarass himself in front of the whole school," Ino remarked in a sympathetic tone. Sakura cut her a quick glare that told her to shut up. Naruto was one of her best friends at the school and she wasn't going to have her other best friend talking about him. That was just rude.

Up on stage, Naruto was getting ready to sing. He clamped his hands over the mic, gulped loudly, and...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's voice was carrying the notes like a camel carries luggage. It was like he was sitting in the practice room again, just having fun with friends. Everyone was synchronized and in harmony and no one questioned it. Like the time they had first met.

Naruto smiled lightly at the memory. After they'd pulled him and Kiba apart from fighting, they'd properly introduced themselves and shared lunch at the middle table in the cafeteria. They'd been friends for the rest of Junior high and all of last year.

Naruto grinned once again as he looked behind at all of his friends. Once again, Naruto felt connected to all of them. They were his makeshift family. His brothers. Which brought him to the conclusion of their song...

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

The auditorium exploded in applause. Everyone was chanting their names, over and over. Especially Sasuke's. Mentally, Naruto cursed his best friend. Wasn't the lead singer supposed to get all the girls?

"Woohoo! Go Naruto!" Someone shouted from the crowd. His heart leaped from his chest once he recognized who it was. Sakura Haruno, the subject of his affections since his third year in Junior High. And she was chanting for _him_. HELL YEAH!!

Naruto was so lost in his excitement that he nearly missed Sasuke saying something next to him.

"Huh?" Asked the blond boy.

"Get the hell off the stage. Tsunade's gotta give out Dorms and class schedules," Sasuke hissed in his ear. Feeling the urgency, Naruto rushed off the stage. No one _ever _wanted to make Tsunade mad.

As soon as he got off stage, he was welcomed by the faces of Akatsuki. In the lead was Itachi, beside him was Kisame, and in the back was everyone else. All of them had smug, smiling faces and were looking directly at the blond sophomore.

"Nice job up there, Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted with his grin. His looked more real than the rest of his group's.

"T-Thanks Uchiha-san," Naruto stammered. Even if he was pretty nice, his friends always made it a rule to make sure everyone addressed Itachi with Manners. Except of course, Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's Itachi, Naruto-kun. I didn't know you sing," the elder boy said nicely. He dragged a hand through his short hair which made some of his fangirls shriek and faint. "After all the times you've been over, you've never introduced the talent."

"He's shy about it, Nii-san," Sasuke said to his older brother. He had walked up behind Naruto. He placed one hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and smirked. "Who would've guessed that Konoha's most unpredictable student would be so shy."

"Shut up, Teme!"

"Make me, Dobe."

"Anyway, Naruto, do you wanna eat lunch at our table at lunch today? Afterwards we can chill in the Akatsuki lounge," Itachi asked.

"Yeah, then later we can look for the 'Namikaze' kid. Most of us don't believe there's really an heir to their fortune. What do you think, kid?" Kisame asked with a smirk. It looked kind of scary and Naruto felt a little scared looking at the fishboy. He actually resembled a shark.

"I-I actually think he exists. Maybe he's just low-profile. I mean, no one could want that much attention," Naruto answered.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Konan asked.

"'Cause we know him." It was Sasuke's voice this time.

"What do you mean?" It was Pein this time.

"We know him. We'd be glad to introduce him to you at lunch, if that's okay with Aniki (big brother)."

"It's fine with me. See you at lunch then, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." And with that he snapped his fingers for his group to follow him. They obeyed and soon, the black uniform blazers of Akatsuki were nothing but a memory. Naruto took this as his time to turn on his best friend.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" He hissed.

"If they find out you're actually the-" Naruto placed a single hand over his mouth, preventing him from talking.

"Shut up. Don't mention it out loud. No, we're not going to lunch with them. We'll get our dorm rooms, get our schedules, then get breakfast, and get to class. No interaction with Akatsuki. Not even you're brother. Understand?" Naruto asked harshly. His eyes showed a lot of anger in them and displayed the view of a giant storm on the waves of the sea. Naruto only got that look so many times and Sasuke wasn't about to deserve it.

"Understood," He agreed. He quickly bowed his head and removed the blond's hand from his mouth. "I promise."

"On blood." Naruto quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He pointed it towards Sasuke's hand.

The raven-haired boy sighed and grabbed the pocket knife. He ran it along the palm of his hand and handed the knife back to Naruto, who followed the same procedure. Then, the blond grabbed his best friend's hand and placed it on his own. Why did they have to outgrow the pinky swear?

"I promise." Sasuke shook their hands up and down.

**XXX**

**[Ten minutes later, in the girls' row]**

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as he ran up the isle. After making Sasuke swear on his own blood, they'd both went up to join their friends in their usual row. Shika and Kiba were already there, and he assumed that their instruments were backstage. Both boys were talking to the shy Hyuuga and the loudmouth blond (A/N No, not Naruto). Naruto took a seat next to Sakura, which was the seat near the isle. Sasuke sat next to Kiba, who was on the other end. Three seats were left in the row after he sat down.

[A/N To make seating arrangements clear]

[N] [SA] [I] [H] [T] [SH] [K] [SAS]

"Hey Naruto? Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Tenten asked.

"I guess I didn't think it mattered," He answered with a shrug.

"Of course it matters, Naruto! With a voice like that, you can play at all the upper-classmen's parties!"

"Hn. He can't _play _anything. He's instrumentally impaired," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, that's not nice," Sakura butt in. "Be nicer to Naruto."

"Shush! Tsunade's about to give out dorms!" Tenten hushed.

"That was pretty interesting. I heard from my great-nefew, Namikaze-san, that he enjoyed it." Once again, the audience groaned. Tsunade was always going on and on about how the mysterious Namikaze heir was her nefew.

"Okay then, now that that's over, let's get class lists over, then dorms. I've got a surprise for you this year." Tsunade sported a devilish smile that made some freshmen shiver in their brand new uniforms. Whenever Tsunade had that smile, it meant she was about to use the students as her own personal entertainment.

"Now, homeroom 117 with Minato Namikaze consists of... Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Choji Akamichi, Tenten Katana [A/N made the last name up!], Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. Those students are to report to room 117 to meet their sensei and to get their schedules. Next is..."

Tsunade went through the whole list of school of students before taking a much needed breath and continuing with the yearly announcememnts. After those, she went through safety precautions, how not to choke on your food, and where the cafeteria was. And finally, after all that, she got to the much anticipated Dorm arrangements.

"Well, I ran out of things to stall with so...I guess I'm shit out of luck and I have to tell you what your dorms are..." Tsunade sighed. The entire auditorium sweatdropped at her confession. "Okay then...this year I've decided to choose a new method for assigning dorms. Instead of me handing them out to you, you are all going to pick your own dorms." A cheer of gratitude interrupted her for a moment. Then, she said, "The dorm buildings are coed this year also." More cheers. "Now, I suggest you all hurry to your dorms and to breakfast. Especially Namikaze-san's class. He hates tardiness more than anything else."

"Tell me about it," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking that we should hurry and find dorm rooms. I'll seeya later, Sakura-chan!" And with that the blond boy grabbed Sasuke, Shika, and Kiba, and ran off at the speed of light.

**xxx**

**A/N Okay, so That's the second chapter. Don't kill me just yet. It's a Narusaku story. Also, the first two chapters were mostly just set-ups to the characters and what's to come. I promise to add some Narusaku in next chapter. **

**Edit: I cut the flashback out. Sorry!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Apparently, I can't sleep so...I guess I'm nocturnal. So, I'm gonna bug the world with new chapters. Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

**XXX**

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru dashed down the hallways of the main building, out of the building, past the courtyard, across the football field, and into the dorms. When they finally got there, he dropped everyone's bags, instrument cases, and dignity, on the ground.

"Okay, so what do you guys think?" He asked with a grin.

"About...what?" Shikamaru asked, looking confused. Sasuke was looking bored and Kiba was looking like he was gonna puke.

"About the room, idiot. What do you think about the room?" He asked again. His smile grew wider as understanding crossed Shikamaru's face. The lazy boy looked around the room. There were five beds lined across one wall and a giant plasma hung in front of all of them. It looked like a 52 inch. There were five drawers for each of them and a bathroom. The floor felt like it was made from the softest of all cotton.

"Holy shit. How'd you find this room!?" Kiba asked. His nausea seemed to have passed when he'd started looking at the room.

"My dad gave me the tip," Naruto said with a smile.

"Tell your dad that I love him..." the dogboy said. His eyes were still as wide as dinner plates as he got up and walked around. He stopped in front of the bed that was closest to the bathroom and flopped down. "I call this bed!" He yelled.

"I freaking love this room!" Sasuke cheered. He had been silent since they'd come in, quieted by the awe of the room. It was so beautiful...

"I call the bed closest to the window," Shika said lazily. He grabbed his big duffel bag off the ground and threw it across the room.

Sasuke shrugged. He grabbed his rather big suit case and put it on his bed. "This one's mine so I guess the other middle bed belongs to you, Naruto."

"Fine by me. It doesn't matter where I sleep." The blonde said. He grabbed the bookbag that he brought and brought it to his bed. Inside was a toothbrush, toothpaste, a few mangas, his funny night cap, instant ramen, three uniforms, and one casual outfit. He picked up one of his uniforms and started to get dressed.

**XXX**

**[Across the hall]**

"This is the perfect room!" Sakura gushed. From their view, she could see the outdoor pool [A/N it's always hot in Konoha], the soccer field, and the Karate training area. Everything about Konoha High school spelled beautiful. The lawns, the trees, all of it. Nothing here was the least bit ugly.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" Tenten commented. She flopped down on one of the extra soft queen beds that lay on the side of the room. Unlike the boy's dorm room, their room was vertical. The beds sat on the right wall and the plasma screen sat in the corner. Four dressers sat on the opposite wall for each of them.

"It _is_ a pretty room," Ino agreed.

"I like it," Hinata nodded. She had outgrown her stuttering problem once they'd graduated from middle school and had begun to climb out of her shell.

"Then it's settled. This room is the best!" Sakura shrieked. Then she laughed and flopped down on the bed by the window.

The others all flopped down on their beds and sighed of pleasure. Even if they got the worst teachers, they would know they could always come back to the best room.

"Hey, we'd better get dressed. Classes start in an hour and we haven't gotten into uniform yet," Hinata pointed out. She walked over to the dresser that she'd called and picked out a white polo, blue tie, and navy blue miniskirt. Then she went to her bed, looked under it, and pulled out black knee-high stockings and black shoes. Everyone followed in her example and got dressed.

**Knock, Knock.**

"Who is it?" Tenten called through the door.

"Your neighbors from across the hall. Open up," a male voice said. Hinata jumped up from her spot on her bed and opened the door. It revealed five well-dressed boys in the school uniform: Blue or black pants, White polos with the school symbol on the pocket, and navy blue ties. The uniform fit all five boys perfectly, complimenting both their weak points and their strong points.

Each of the girls' mouths dropped open at the sight of their friends/crushes. Sakura was staring at Naruto, Ino was gaping at Shikamaru, Hinata was blushing at Kiba, and Tenten was gazing at Neji.

"Sakura? You okay? Ya look kinda red..." Naruto asked. Sakura blinked out of all her "unpure" thoughts about the blond and hugged him. Tightly.

"Naruto-Kun, you look so mature this year!" she shrieked like a fangirl.

_**"Yes! Now lock him in the utility closest and use him as your pet!" **_Inner Sakura, her inner Persona, cackled. She was raising a leash in her right hand that said "Property of Sakura" on it. So, maybe she didn't blink away _all _of her impure thoughts but she got most of them.

In the real world, Sakura was squeezing Naruto to death, inhaling his scent. Apparently, he smelled like peaches and sunshine.

"S-Sakura-chan. I can't breath," Naruto huffed. Realizing her friend's discomfort, she released him.

"Sorry Naruto. You just smell really, really good. What kind of cologne is that?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not wearing any..." He said nervously.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto's breath didn't smell like peaches. It smelled like Ramen for some reason.

"Sakura? Are you feeling well? You're all red again," Naruto asked. He looked concerned and one of his hands was on her shoulder. He was gently shaking her. Apparently, he'd been calling her for a while.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Right...well do you guys wanna get some breakfast? There's only about half an hour left 'til class starts," he asked.

"Breakfast sounds good," his friends chorused.

**XXX**

**[Ten Minutes Later]**

"Naruto, just because they have ramen didn't mean you had to buy seven bowls..." Sasuke complained once they sat down at their table from last year.

"Yeah, I did. If I didn't I wouldn't be full and I'd be hungry all through homeroom," The blond said with a mouthful of noodles. "I don't wanna be hungry on the first day."

"When _aren't_ you hungry, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, when I sleep I guess," Naruto answered. He slurped another mouthful of noodles in his mouth and looked at Sakura. She was staring at him again. "Seriously, what's with you girls? You've been watching us eat all morning and you haven't touched your own plates."

"Yeah," The other four boys chorused.

"It's n-nothing," Sakura answered for her and her friends. The other girls nodded vigorously and blushed deep red.

"I highly doubt that." Naruto said. He leaned across the table and scrutinized Sakura's face. His knees rested against the chair he sat in so his face was only centimeters away from hers. "You can tell me anything, Sakura-chan. So what's with you?"

Sakura blushed a deep red and searched her mind for something to say. She opened her mouth slightly to reply and...

"Ah!" A freshman boy with brown hair had been late to breakfast and was carrying a large tray of bagels over to his friends at the table next to theirs. In his rush, he'd bumped into Naruto and sent him tipping forward. Before he could catch himself, his lips crashed into Sakura's forcing himself to kiss her. His dream was coming true. His crush, Sakura Haruno, was kissing him!

It seemed like Naruto wasn't the only one enjoying it either. Sakura was having her own little joy ride of Naruto's kiss. Somehow, it just felt right. His lips were soft but slightly dry, and as she suspected, he tasted like ramen. It was everything she'd thought her first kiss would be like.

Unfortunately, Naruto needed to breathe. He was only human, after all. He pulled away from the kiss with a slight blush on his face and stared directly into her seafoam grin eyes. They showed so much emotion that he could barely catch every single one. Her cheeks were flushed so deep red that she looked like a tomato.

"S-Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. It was an accident," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I-It's fine, N-Naruto...kun," Sakura replied.

"Well...I think we should all get to class," Ino said, getting up carefully. She looked a little shocked by the situation and wanted to just get the hell out of there. The atmosphere was too tense.

"Right. C'mon guys," Tenten agreed. She grabbed Sakura and Naruto and followed Ino out of the Dining Hall. Behind her were Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. They all quickly walked to Class without a word. No one wanted to make the atmosphere tense again. It was just too uncomfortable.

**XXX**

**[In the classroom]**

"Good morning students. I'm glad to see that most of you are on time today. That's great because I absolutely hate late people. Especially if I had to drag my happy ass out of bed to teach all of you," Minato said once the bell rang. Naruto started watching Minato Namikaze very closely. If he made one wrong move, it could change the way his friends saw him.t._ "But what if he really does say something?"_ he wondered in his mind. He tensed up when he took roll, held his breath whenever he called his name for a question, and nearly hyperventilated when they played a game where they had to introduce themselves to the class. It was like he was on edge the entire class.

"Naruto, chill out," Sasuke whispered from the front. He'd noticed that Naruto was shaking uncontrollably and decided to be the good friend that he was. So, he tried calming him down to a point where he wasn't catching the Teacher's attention.

"Y-you're right." Naruto whispered back. "He wouldn't do anything..." Naruto did some breathing excercises and visibly calmed down. For the rest of the class period, he was the regular, joyous joked with Kiba, passed notes to Sasuke, played paper football with Shikamaru, and even had a nice nap. Yep, everything was normal. They'd had a great half an hour of homeroom before the bell rang. And when it _did _ring, Naruto normally grabbed his books and was about to leave when...

"Oh and if anyone's wondering why me and Naruto look so much alike, he's my son!" Minato said with a grin. It was even as bright as Naruto's was before it melted from his face. Turning around, he saw the eyes of every one of his classmates looking at him.

"Uh...hi."

**XXX**

**Ah, evil father! Heh heh. Anyway, yeah, Naruto's Minato's kid and is the Namikaze heir that everyone's talking about. Oh and when I said I'd have a little Narusaku last time, I lied. I added A LOT! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

**XXX**

Naruto felt oddly uncomfortable with all of the eyes staring at him.

"N-Naruto's Namikaze-san?" He heard sakura ask softly. Turning around, he saw her looking strangely at him, just like everyone else. It broke his heart into a million different peices. It was okay if the rest of the class saw him differently, but Sakura? He couldn't bear that.

Hushed whispers began flying around the room. Most of them were like, "I always knew he was different!" or "See, I told you Namikaze-san was real!" All of them were like buzzing bees in his ears.

_**RING RING!**_

The second bell rang but no one moved. The air was thick with...well, I can't really describe it. Like cake batter. It was all over and Minato seemed to be eating it like donuts.

"Ah, before I forget," He interrupted. It even _sounded _like he had a mouth full of food! Did he not see the tension? "I've gotta hand out your schedules. Stay right there! No one move!" He grinned wide again before reaching under the desk and pulling out a stack of papers.

"When I call your name, come get your scheduele," Minato said. Then he cleared his throat and began.

As each student walked up to get their schedule, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all overlooked their own sheets of classes. Each schedule included a small Bio of the student and a picture so your teachers could get to know you better.

Surprisingly, they were in all of the same classes. First they had Minato for Homeroom, Gai for gym, Asuma for health, Lunch, Minato for Math, and a free period at the end of the day.

"Hell yeah! We got the luckiest schedules ever! We get out of school before everyone else!" Kiba yelled. His eyes were bulged out in his excitement.

"Great, more time for a nap." Obviously Shika.

"No way! Band practice unti-!" Naruto began cut himself off. He just remembered that his father blew his cover less than five minutes ago. He stomped off in the direction of Minato's desk and stood expression wasn't very happy but Minato didn't seem to notice. He just looked up from his computer (where he was playing solitare) and gave his son a smile.

"Hey, Naru-chan! What's up?" He asked.

"One, don't call me that in public. Two, what the hell were you thinking?! Everything's gonna change now!" He hissed. His face was getting redder by the second and light smoke was coming from his ears. To his dad, he looked like one of those old cartoons that when a character got mad, smoke came out of their ears.

"IDIOT, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I JUST SAID!?" Naruto yelled. His face was redder now and he looked like he was going to explode. Even more smoke puffed out of the younger child's ears. Instead of showing his fear of his child, he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. It made Naruto stop in all of his ranting and look at him with confusion. His cerulean eyes no longer held the anger from before. Instead, in its place, were the soft, blue eyes he was born with.

"Tou-san (father)," Naruto said quietly. "Why'd you do it if you knew how I felt?" His voice seemed to have shrunk down. There wasn't anymore anger in his voice. Minato grinned at that. He'd always been able to quiet the blond when he was younger. Oh, he missed those days when Naruto was smaller!

"Dad?" Naruto asked tentatively. He was acting really weird. One minute, he was this caring dad and the next, he's staring at him with tears in his eyes. The constant mood swings were creepy.

Minato shook his head and came back to the real world. "Sorry Naruto, what were we talking about?" He sniffled a few times and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Uh, you were going to buy me a milkshake at lunch and tell me all about why you felt the need to shout out my real last name," His son answered. His voice was filled with annoyance and sarcasm but Minato didn't sense any Anger.

He smiled. "Right. Seeya a lunch, Naruto."

**XXX**

"Okay class, this semester we're going to try something new. Instead of practicing medical methods on test dummies, we'll be on the field, testing them out on boys your age," Kurenai was saying. Sakura immediately faced front. She'd always wanted to be a doctor!

"We'll all be using Gai-sensei's young men who volunteered to be your patients for the next nine weeks. If they get hurt while playing, you are to use the proper procedure to make them better. If they're hurt, they'll really be hurt, just like in a real hospital. If you do the wrong thing, they may be even more hurt. If you hurt your patient any more than necessary, your grade drops. This counts as your final grade this period so I suggest you study up on medical procedures. Any questions?" Kurenai asked. " Oh, I almost forgot. We are going to be spending the semester in _their_ class. In other words, that means that you go to gym with your assigned patient. After that period is over, you're off duty and you can continue your regular schedules. Anything else?"

"Yeah um, who exactly assigned us?" Sakura asked.

"The boys who volunteered of course. They should at least be able to pick who they want to test on them. Anyway, no more time for anymore questions. The boys are waiting. Lets move out!" The woman cried and walked out of the door. The girls all got out of their seats and followed.

**XXX**

"Hurry and finish your laps my youthful students! Your nurses in uniform will be here any minute!" Gai called to all of the erm 'youthful' boys. Naruto was leading the race. If it wasn't for Sasuke and Lee, he'd be lapping every single one of them.

"Youthful...my ass," Sasuke panted.

"Do not let your...youthful fire burn out because of...unyouthful profanities Sasuke-kun," Lee said between pants.

"Are you freaking gay, Lee? 'Cause I'm starting to wonder about you," Naruto said.

"I'm not gay Naruto...-kun! I'm just youthful!"

"Yeah, and you hang out with the unyouthful pedophile otherwise known as Gai-sensei," Sasuke smirked.

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION SENSEI'S YOUTHFULNESS! HE IS THE MOST WONDEFULLY YOUTHFUL PERSON I KNOW!" Lee yelled. His expression had changed from happy-go-lucky to go-screw-yourself in less than a minute.

"Right, Right. Sorry..." Sasuke said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! GATHER AROUND FOR YOUR NURSES HAVE ARRIVED!" Gai bellowed from the soccer field. Half of the guys behind them groaned.

"I feel bad for those guys," Naruto said as he hurried and jumped the fence surrounding the track. He landed on soft grass before taking a step and going toward the staircase. Once he was on top of it, he jogged down, pacing himself so he wouldn't get too tired.

"Finally lose all that energy, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He still sounded a bit out of breath but at least he wasn't panting.

"No, Teme. It's called pacing myself. Maybe you should try it."

"shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

And with that, they both took off, seeing who could get there first.

**XXX**

When they finally arrived to Gai-sensei's position they were out of breath and putting their heads between their knees to try to breathe.

"You stink, Dobe." Sasuke panted.

"It's called sweat, Teme. It's what men do when they run," Naruto wheezed back. Soon later, they fell to the ground and lay in the soft springy grass of the lawn.

"Okay kids, Kurenai has already explained it to her girls and I have already explained it to you. Now, go to the nurse you have chosen and begin getting aquainted. Afterwords, the boys will play a game of soccer to test their youthful skills! You all may begin...now!" Gai yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up. They dusted themselves off and walked in different directions. Naruto to find Sakura and Sasuke to find Hinata. Since there was a shortage on nurses, he volunteered to double with Kiba.

Naruto scrambled around, searching for the head of pink hair that he knew was all his for nine whole weeks. He walked around in circles for a while, asking some of her friends. He'd seen Hinata, Ino and Tenten but still no Sakura.

**XXX**

Ten minutes passed without him seeing the pink head. Right when he thought she was doing something else, a soft voice said into his ear, "Looking for me?"

Naruto jolted a bit and turned around, face to face with his Cherry blossom. "Sakura-chan! Where have you been!?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking under that tree for a while until I got a really great idea!"

"What?"

"Do you have the last block off?" She asked with a secretive smile.

"Um...yeah? Kiba, Shika, Sasuke and me all do. Why?" Naruto wondered why she was being so secretive. This wasn't like her.

"Make sure they're occupied until school really lets out and meet me in my room as soon as fifth period is over, okay?"

"Um okay..." He was still utterly confused but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was sort of rushed and stuff. Don't hate me if you think it's bad. I promise to make up for it later! 'Til then,**

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

**[Lunch line]**

"I can't believe you're not eating lunch with us today, Naruto," Kiba compained.

"Sorry, gotta talk with my dad," the blond replied. He paid for his lunch since it was his turn and waited for everyone else to get their lunches.

"Why can't you do that during free period?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can't, meeting with Sakura," Naruto said. He grabbed the cookie off of Sasuke's tray and put it in his mouth as he waved godbye. Then he turned around and zoomed off to the teacher's table.

"I can't believe he ditched us," Kiba said.

"I can't believe he took my cookie," Sasuke moped.

"I can't believe him and billboard brow had a date and I didn't know about it!" Ino exclaimed.

"It's not a date, Ino-pig!" Sakura fumed.

"Then what is it, forehead?"

"Shut up pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig"

"Fore-"

"Shut up! Can't you see am in mourning!?" Sasuke cried.

"Dude, it's a cookie. Build a bridge and get over it," Kiba deadpanned.

"It's not just a cookie," Sasuke sniffed. "It was Chocolate Chip!"

**XXX**

**[Teachers' table]**

Minato sat down next to Kurenai at the teacher's table with two milkshakes. Kakashi was seated a bit farther down and really wasn't paying much attention to either of them.

Kurenai looked at he milkshakes and smirked. "Okay, so either you're gay or you're about to get turned down," she stated.

Minato smirked back. "It's for my son, but what do you mean 'turned down'?"

"I don't date men with children. Besides, blond's aren't my type."

"Too bad, I thought we'd make a pretty charming couple, don't you think?" Minato asked smoothly with a glint in his eye.

"Sorry, I'm already in an almost-relationship," Kurenai replied.

Minato inched closer so that their lips almost touched. "Fine. But if you ever get sick of smoke flavored kisses..." he softly let his and her lips brush together. "You know where to find me."

At that moment, Naruto arrived with his tray. "Ew. Nothing more disgusting than a dad flirting with a teacher..."

**XXX**

"I still can't believe you drank my entire milkshake..." Minato sniffeled at Naruto. Anime tears were still pouring down his face like waterfalls.

"Shut up. You've still got some explaining to do, mister!" Naruto shouted. He pointed another accusing finger towards the older blond. "Why'd you feel the need to blow my cover!?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya felt that this was the year when you should take your place as an heir of the family's fortune."

"Say wha?" The blond boy asked.

"Well, maybe I should start at the beginning. About halfway through school last year, Jiraya, Tsunade, and me all gathered together to discuss the family's future. We all decided that we would tell the world about my son, you. Although, Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted me to tell everyone last year. I wanted to give you as much time as possible. So, that's why I waited until the last minute to say anything this year. However, it was kind of fun to see the look on you face. Oh, you were so sure I was gonna keep my mouth shut and then... **BAM!** I hit ya with the biggest surprise of your life, eh?" Minato explained. He chuckled a bit at the end and wiped at his eyes.

"So, that's why..." Naruto said. "I always thought it would have something to do with orange wearing ninjas and your idea to make me the leader of them all."

Minato sweatdropped. "Naru-chan...please don't be dumb. Daddy doesn't like it!" Minato cried.

**XXX**

Naruto was exhausted. He'd just had to argue for ten straight minutes with his dad to get half of Math off for a much needed nap. So, he spent about an hour doing algebra, just so he could get to his dorm room. Ah, the things he did to not be tired...

Yawn. He reached his dorm hallway and made his way to his door. Once he stood in front of it, he pushed it open and walked inside. A cool breeze rolled in from the window, though he didn't remember opening it. _Hn, it was probably Shika watching the clouds, _He told himself. He walked over to his bed and immediately flopped down. He snuggled into his covers and pulled them up to his chin. Right when he was about to doze off however, something soft brushed his foot. Immediately opening his eyes, he looked around to be faced to face with...

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry, when I edited this chapter, I accidentally messed it up. If you have any probelms, just PM me or something and I'll be sure to fix it. Thank you!**

**Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my opinions of it. AKA IT'S THE BESTEST!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted. He jumped out of bed as soon as he saw a pair of big red eyes. A matching snout and fur coat were previously pressed to his nose. When he took a double-take of his surroundings, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you Kyuubi...Kyuubi!?" He yelled. Then he jumped on his bed and hugged the big animal like his life depended on it.

Kyuubi, a giant red fox, was pretty big. He was about three times the normal size of a regular fox. When he stood on all fours, he came up to Naruto's waist.

"Why're you here, boy?" Naruto asked. His voice was filled with excitement.

"Hn." The fox blowed out of his nose.

"Well, there's no reason to act all snap-" He began but was cut off.

"Naruto!? Are you okay I thought I heard a scre- Oh my God, is that a big fox?" Sakura yelled. She'd just bust open the door of his room.

"Um...yes. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Minato-sensei said he was worried about you being sick or something. He sent me up here to check on you," She explained. "Since I'm your nurse and all. So, care to explain the fox?" She took a wary seat next to him on the bed.

"Actually, this is Kyuubi. He's fifteen years old and his birthday is October tenth. We were born on the same day," He said. "I don't know how he got here. He must have followed my dad."

"So you and that fox were born on the same day?"

"Yep. Weird, huh?"

"Duh."

**XXX**

**[Sakura's POV]**

I stared at Naruto and his big fox until I remembered what I came in here for.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I asked him. I leaned forward to feel his temperature but he backed up and hit the headboard on the bed. Before I could catch myself, I fell ontop of him with out faces just inches apart. If I wanted to, I could kiss him.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked uneasily. His face was contorted in confusion that was just too cute to me. I leaned down closer to him so our lips were nearly touching.

Naruto seemed to be turning redder and redder by the second. He almost resembled a Tomato. "Sakura? Are you okay? You're a little red." He said. Okay, so apparently he wasn't the only one blushing.

"You're a little red too, Naruto-kun." I said. I moved my hands from where they were rested at his sides and placed them on his chest to hold myself up better. Naruto blushed even more at this, if that's possible.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?" He asked, wondering where the added suffix came from. He opened his eyes wide.

"You know, our last kiss was pretty much an accident..." I continued.

"So?"

"So, I don't really know if you really wanted to. Therefore....I want a real one." Damn, I sounded like a whore.

"W-What? Wait, Sakura, what do you mean? Are you saying tha-" Yep, interrupted him.

"Shh..." I whispered as I placed a finger to his lips. Then, slowly, I replaced it with my own. At first, he didn't respond at all but gradually he began to return it. My heart leaped when he did. It was even better than the surprise one this morning!

**XXX**

**[Regular POV]**

Naruto was flabbergasted (A/N hehe funny word). Sakura was...kissing him? And it wasn't an accident? I mean, the breakfast kiss was enough to make him utterly happy but _this _one? Jeez, with this kiss, he could die happily. And with his heart beating so fast, that could happen any minute.

Unfortunately, soon the kiss ended and both participants were left panting. Sakura leaning over the blond and Naruto laying sort of limp and surprised. Both were staring at the other with wide eyes.

"W-What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to reclaim his breath. His face hadn't exactly toned down yet.

Sakura swallowed. "I... really don't know. Momentary lapse of self control?" she answered. Her face was just as bad as Naruto's. He grinned wide and pulled her closer into another kiss.

**XXX**

"We should be practicing right now. But instead, we're looking for the Dobe whose supposedly sick. I bet he's faking," Sasuke ranted. He, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata were walking down the hallway.

"Shut up, Bastard. He's sick. Grow a heart," Kiba answered.

"You shut up, mutt."

"Duck-butt."

"Shut up already! Jeez, you're like two little kids. Grow up," Ino exclaimed. She flattened her hair out in front and turned on them. "If Naruto's sick, he doesn't wanna hear a bunch of arguing. It'll probably make him throw up or something." She put on a disgusted face.

"Real nice Ino. Care to be more subtle?" Shika asked lazily.

"Stop arguing with your girlfried Shika. People are starting to stare," Kiba said with a smirk. Shikamaru blushed slightly and turned away from the blond girl.

"You're one to talk, Kiba. How's your crush on Hinata going?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha!" Kiba asked.

"Both of you shut up. We're at the door," Ino said. Her voice was firm and promised pain if the boys didn't obey. So, being the geniuses they were (A/N yeah right....) they shut their big mouths. Ino cleared her throat once and knocked on the door. No answer. Once again, she knocked. Still no answer. Feeling agrivated, she checked the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. She pushed it open to reveal a making out Naruto and Sakura.

"Holy...shit..." The three boys said in chorus.

"Damn, forehead. Nice catch." Ino smirked.

**XXX**

**[In the akatsuki lounge]**

"Itachi, what are we gonna do about this kid, man? It doesn't seem like he wants to join," Kisame asked.

"Nothing. We won't force him, Kisame. What's the point in that?" Itachi asked. "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower. Meet ya in the room." And with that, he left.

"Wow. We're just gonna sit here and do nothing? Un," Deidara asked with his annoying speech. Kisame swore that one day, he would send the cross-dresser to therapy to handle his choice of hairstyle and his speech.

"No, Deidara. We're going to force him," Sasori said. "Fuck what Itachi says."

"I never knew you wanted him in the group so badly, Sasori-sempai," Deidara smirked.

"He could be a great asset to us. Akatsuki could always use a Namikaze. Right, Kisame?" the calm boy asked.

"Uh...yeah." Kisame said uneasily. He hated the thought of ever disobeying Itachi. He was a kind guy most of the time and to his brother but when you pissed him off...

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, we start operation: capture Naruto Namikaze. Understood?"

"Hai," the other two in the room said. Sasori smirked slightly before standing up.

"Good. Plan starts tomorrow. Don't be late," He said before walking out of the room. Deidara soon followed and Kisame sat there.

"Damnit. What did I just get myself into?" he asked himself.

* * *

**A/N**

**So...the Akatsuki are after Naruto. Big surprise. Naruto and Sakura are caught. Big surprise. No seriously, no sarcasm that time. I didn't even know I would do that. So yeah...big surprise.**

**Um, I still need some feedback ont he whole Sasuke pairing thing. I even made up a Occ just in case.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just these phrases I put next to it.**

**

* * *

**

**[A week later in the Akatsuki lounge]**

"Sasori, why am I here again?" Sasori's younger, scary-looking cousin asked. He had the same red hair as he did but different color eyes.

"I want you close, cousin. We never bond anymore." Sasori replied with a you-can-totally-tell-it's-fake grin. It was too sincere looking.

"We just bonded last Saturday at your house for a cook-out, nii-san. We played your video games, remember? Besides, I was only into one week of school in Suna High. It's odd to transfer that early..."

"I just wanted you to meet a good friend of mine. He's about your age and you both are a lot alike."

"You moved me all the way to Konoha just so I could meet a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"That sounds...so fucking weird..."

**XXX**

**[In boy's dorm room]**

"You lose again boys." Tenten said with a sly smirk. "Pay up."

"You already took all of our money." Neji whined. "We're broke."

"Yeah. What else do you want? The clothes off our backs?" Naruto asked, pouting. The girls all looked at the boys with mischievous gazes.

"Damnit Naruto! Why can't you keep your damn mouth shut!?" Kiba yelled. He'd just realized what that look meant.

The girls gave them one more look up and down before raising one eyebrow simultaneously. Their lips quirked into a thin smirk as they said at the same time, "Give us your clothes."

"What!?" The boys all yelled at the same time. Even Shikamaru. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Give us your clothes. Gentlemen always repay their debts," Ino said with a pointed gaze toward Shikamaru. She held out a hand and flexed her fingers upward in a "gimme" gesture. "Hand them over."

The girls glared murderous eyes at the males before showing fists of fury. The boys, feeling oddly like the male equivalent of someone's bitch, quickly undressed until they were standing in the room with their boxers and T-shirts. Then, they tossed their clothes, and dignity, to the girls with their heads held high.

"I'm cold..." Sasuke growled pointedly, glaring daggers at Naruto. "Dumbass."

"It's not my fault, teme!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

While they were arguing, the girls had been pondering if that had been enough humiliation for them. Seeing as how they weren't crying or blushing or begging for their clothes back, they guessed not.

"Dance." Sakura ordered in a tone that left no discussion.

"What? We already paid you! No way are we dancing!" He shouted with a point of his index finger.

"Are you defying me, Naruto?" Sakura asked incredulously. Her eyes had taken on a dark look and she cracked her knuckles violently. Ever since last week when the pair had been caught kissing in the room, it had been proven on multiple occasions that Naruto was in fact Sakura's bitch.

This time was no different. "N-No Sakura-chan. I'll dance, I'll dance." And with that, the blond got started in what he called dancing. His face was a dark reddish color once his friends started chuckling and snickering at his perdicament.

"What are you morons laughing at? You're not off the hook either," Ino said, her look smug. She prissily flipped her hair out of her eyes and snapped her fingers. Not wanting to be humiliated like Naruto, the boys danced with no complaint.

"How long do we have to do this for?" Naruto whined.

"Until I say stop," Sakura replied.

The girls never told them to stop though. It was kind of funny to watch them sweat out of fear. It was also kind of sad though, so they decided to end it. Right when they were about to say stop though, a knock came on the door. Naruto, being the "gentleman" that he was, stopped dancing and walked over to the door to open it.

"Hey, is this room 17B? I'm kind of lost due to some trouble and I- Naruto!?" A red haired boy asked. He looked like a punk kid with his slightly messy hair, Black broken heart T-shirt with green linings (Think Danny Phantom shirt, only with different colors), blue jeans, and Black converses. He also looked like he hadn't slept in years- or that he wore makeup- with large black circles around his eyes. Ha, he looked like a raccoon.

"Gaara!?" Naruto shouted back after realizing who it was. Immediately he latched onto the boy with superhuman strength that could match Sakura's. "Gaara, I missed you man!" he yelled into the other boy's shirt.

"Uh...yeah. What the hell are you doing here? By the way, lemme go." Gaara said uncomfortably. Naruto, remembering who he was talking to, immediately let go. Gaara wasn't the type of person for hugging.

"I go to school here, remember? I transfered to Konoha Middle in eighth grade and my dad insisted I continue to go to the High School, too. That's why I disappeared." Naruto said. He grabbed Gaara's duffel bag and walked into the room. By now, everyone had stopped dancing/demanding, and were looking at Naruto and the redhead curiously.

"Who's that, Naruto?" Sakura asked. She raised one delicate pink eyebrow at the pair.

Naruto was about to answer but was cut off by Gaara, who answered instead. "I'm Sabaku Gaara, Naruto's friend from Tanzaku Middle. Anyway, I'm here because of family issues that you don't need to know about and this is apparently my new room..."

"Hey, lets go get your schedule from my dad, Gaara-nii-chan!" Naruto suggested.

"Don't...call me that," Gaara said, sounding annoyed. He allowed Naruto to push him out of the door while he waved halfheartedly at Naruto's friends. Once they were gone, the group sweatdropped.

"He's still in his underwear."

"Uh...hopefully he'll realize it before he gets too far. Either that or the sadistic Gaara-san will tell him..." Ino said. Right on cue, A blonde head raced back into the room with a blush on his face.

"Forgot my clothes..." He said sheepishly. Sakura only wordlessly handed him his clothes and shoved him into the boys' bathroom in their room.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, so this one's kind of rushed. Oh well, deal with it. I'm starting a new story if anyone's interested. It's called Last Resort. Oh, and now Gaara's in the story. I wonder how that'll turn out...possibly bad since I'm writing it. Anywho, that's it.**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: -holds up papers- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!  
**

* * *

**[In Homeroom the next day]**

"Class, today we have a new student," Minato said.

"Huh? Already? It's just the beginning of the school year," A few students muttered to themselves.

Minato heard their comments but ignored them. "Come in, Gaara."

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba all gasped in surprise.

The door, which was slightly ajar, now opened fully to reveal a typical punked-out teenager. His hair was blood red, he had a tattoo on his forehead, His clothes looked like he just took scissors to them, and he eyes were coated in mascara (or so they all thought).

"Hi, I'm Sabaku Gaara," the redhead said.

"You can have a seat between Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara." Minato said.

"Right. Thanks." Gaara replied. He made his way to the back of the class where Naruto greeted him halfheartedly.

**_RING!_**

"On that note, I will refuse all other offers of gift baskets from female students. Thank you and you are dismissed." Minato droned. At that, some of the females of the class groaned. Then, everyone left.

**XXX**

**[Next period]**

"Hinata-chan, are you sure you can handle both me and Sasuke? I mean, we're both pretty active and it can be a handful. I don't want you to be swamped with work," Kiba said sincerely. At the moment Hinata was wrapping his ankle up after he just twisted it playing soccer.

"It's fine Kiba-kun. I like feeling useful." She replied. She wasn't exactly looking at him which made Kiba disappointed. How was she supposed to see how much he cared for her well-being if she never looked at him?

"Well, I just don't want you feeling exhausted."

Hinata stopped wrapping Kiba's ankle up for a second and looked curiously at him. "You don't want me to be your nurse?" Hinata inquired. She was a little upset but didn't show it in her voice. It was another thing she'd learned not to do.

"No! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! OF COURSE I DO!" Kiba exploded. Hinata giggled lightly and Kiba cleared his throat. "Er, I mean...Of course I want you to be my nurse, Hinata. Who wouldn't? I just meant that maybe I could get Sasuke to switch nurses. Maybe he could share with Naruto or something." Kiba was blushing brightly by the time he finished speaking.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun. Really. It keeps me busy. Besides, Sakura has enough to do with just Naruto."

At that very moment, Naruto got hit in the face with the soccer ball. He fell backwards with a loud thud.

"Ouch. I know what you mean," Kiba said. He watched intently as Sakura ran on the field and scolded Naruto while shaking him by his collar.

Hinata, noticing his gaze, got very disappointed. "D-Do y-you like S-Sakura, kiba-kun?" She asked. She didn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"What? No way. Why?" The boy asked back.

"B-Because you were s-staring pretty hard and..." Kiba let her voice trail off. He was too busy trying to decifer the meaning behind her stuttering. Hinata only stutters with people she li- Wait.

"Hinata, do you like me?" He asked loudly. He couldn't control his voice. It was too good to be true.

"KIBA!" Hinata shouted. People were staring after the dogboy's comment.

"Ah! Sorry Hinata-chan! Sorry! I didn't mean-"

But Hinata was already gone. She'd gotten up and ran away before he could even start apologizing.

_Damn, why did I say that!? She probably hates me now..._

**XXX**

**[On the field]**

"Sasuke, pass it to Naruto. Naruto, hand it over to Neji and go towards the goal. Neji, pass it it me," Shikamaru called. He really had no idea what he was talking about, but whenever he played it out in his mind it came out okay so he always tried it.

"Right!" His teammates called. They never went against Shika's orders. He was their unofficial team captain.

Sasuke took the ball downfield. He circled around one opposing player and dodged another. Right when you thought he was going to kick it into the goal though, he handed it off to Naruto who was farthest away. Naruto caught it easily and dribbled it a bit, then passed it to Neji, who was on the other side of the field. Naruto sprinted toward the goal and stood there, waiting for whatever Shika had in mind. Neji spun counterclockwise twice, making the opposing players that were surrounding him confused. Then he sent the ball spiraling towards Shikamaru with an energetic kick. It twirled as it spun towards Shika and looked like it was going to go off course, but it didn't. Shika caught it effortlessly and casually dribbled it back down the field. Then, he stared at Sasuke, who was standing directly across from Naruto, and mouthed, "Get ready".

A few of the other players saw this and walked over to guard Sasuke. Since he was displayed as the best player on the team, this was necessary. However, this cost the person that was Naruto's guard to follow his teammates, which left the blond open. Shikamaru then faked passing to Sasuke, and sent the ball hurling toward Naruto. The young Uzumaki wasted no Brought his foot up in slow motion and sort of twisted sideways. Then he let his foot go and made hard contact with the ball. It went flying towards the goal and sunk in deep, flying right over the goalie's head. As soon as it hit Net, Gai's whistle sounded.

"Youthful Job, Boys! Especially the blue team. I enjoy the youthful tactics. Now, check in with your nurses in case of any bruising and hit those showers!" Gai yelled.

"Hai sensei!" A few of the boys yelled. They ran off to go see their medics while Shikamaru's team walked off of the field. The group went over to the bleachers and sat down, wiping sweat off of their foreheads.

"Real smart, Shikamaru. I didn't even know you were going to do that," Naruto congratulated.

"Neither did I. Nice move, braniac." Sasuke said stoically.

"What? Did you really think I would pass to Sasuke if all of those guys were surrounding him? Jeez, I'm lazy not stupid..." Shika yawned.

"Tired?" Neji asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Too bad. We've got practice, remember?" Naruto interjected. He took a sip of water from his water bottle and passed it to Sasuke, who also took some and poured it on his face.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Hn, mind if I come along?" A stoic yet slightly amused voice asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10  
**

**Disclaimer: -holds up papers- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS USED!!!  
**

* * *

**[Last Time]**

_"We should get to practice. Their probably losing patience," Naruto mumbled._

_"Yeah, lets go."_

_"Hn, mind if I come along?" A stoic yet slightly amused voice asked._

_

* * *

_

Naruto spun around. "Gaara?"

"In the flesh, brother."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a headache," Kiba asked gruffly. He didn't exactly like Gaara.

"Don't worry about it, doggy. Anyway, we should get going if you're little bandmates are being impatient, Naru-chan," The stoic boy said.

"Eh? Oh right. C'mon, Kiba. And don't call me that, Gaara!" Naruto yelled. He allowed Gaara to drag him off towards the practice room with Kiba in tow.

* * *

**[Practice room]**

"Great, everyone's here. Lets start this thing!" Naruto shouted as he came in. He walked over to the mic with Gaara and Kiba following behind him. Kiba got on the drums and Gaara sat in the only chair in the room.

"What song?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eh, any ideas?" Naruto asked.

"Boulevard of broken Dreams," Kiba automatically called from his drums.

"Feeling gloomy, kiba?" Naruto inquired teasingly.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"I agree with doggy." Sasuke said.

"Fine, Boulevard of Broken dreams it is then. Start us off, teme!"

Sasuke only nodded in response. He pulled his guitar strap over his head and started strumming out the song. He went like that for about five seconds until Naruto came in.

_I walk a lonely road._

_It's the only road that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes._

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street._

_On the boulevard of broken dreams._

_Where the city sleeps._

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._

_'Til then I walk alone..._

When Sasuke finished his little solo type thing at the end, Naruto turned towad the rest of the group and grinned.

"Heh, sounds great, huh?" He asked.

"I guess so," Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba all said.

Naruto started getting his stuff together. "I gotta go. If I'm late for Asuma's class one more time, he'll give me cleaning duty with Shika for a week." He shivered.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Shika objected with a smirk. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the door. "I'm worse." With that, he left.

"Wait for me, Shika!" Naruto yelled. He followed the lazy boy out of the room with Sasuke on his heels.

* * *

**[Asuma's class]**

"Okay, now everyone knows that smoking is bad, right?" Asuma asked right when he took a puff of his own cigarette.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei," The group chorused.

"We all know that unsafe sex is bad too, right?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Asuma-sensei."

"Good. Take a break ya future ex-cons," Asuma class then started pushing desks together and talking in whispered tones.

"So Naruto, how're you and Sakura doing?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Hn, she's gotten real distant lately, guys. I mean, one second we were really cool and then I'm back to friend status. What the hell should I do!" He buried his head in his hands.

"Well if I were you, I'd give her an ultamatum. Either she dates me, or she loses me," Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Thanks alot captain jackass. Any other ideas?" Naruto inquired.

"What about getting her a puppy?" Kiba offered.

"Eh, no?"

"Take her to watch the clouds."

"Take her to a dogshow."

"Do a million sit-ups in front of her. Shirtless."

God, what was wrong with his friends!?

"Uh, thanks but no thanks guys. I don't think those will work for me."

"Whatever," His friends said, slightly offended.

"I still say you take her to the dogshow..."

* * *

**[10 O' Clock P.M]**

Naruto couldn't sleep. It was late and lights out had just rolled around an hour ago. Instead of falling asleep, he'd sat in the dark and stared at the ceiling.

The reason for the lack of sleep was Sakura. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. It's been that way for the last couple of days. The pink haired flower had been running through his mind all day.

"Screw it, I'm gonna go play soccer," Naruto mumbled to himself. He changed into his soccer clothes and quietly left his room. Then he took a quick jog towards the soccer field and put the ball on the ground and kicked it hard into the goal. He ran to get it and bent over to pick it up. When he straightened back up however, he sensed someone's eyes watching him. He turned around slowly to find a swirl of pink hair looking at him.

"What are you doing out here Naruto? It's past lights out. If you get caught, it's detention for a week," Sakura said calmly. She didn't sound tired at all.

"I couldn't sleep so I'm playing soccer," Naruto replied. He refused to tell her that he couldn't sleep because of her.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked softly. She placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Fine Sakura-chan. You wanna play?" He balanced the ball under his foot.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**[An hour later]**

Naruto and Sakura sat on the night grass, panting.

"Naruto, what are with those marks on your cheeks?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"The whisker marks. How'd you get them?"

"Oh, them. I got them when I was younger," Naruto explained.

"Keyword: How," She repeated.

"Oh right. Remember how I said Kyuubi was born on the same day as me? Well, when we were about five years old, My dad and I went camping out in these old woods. One morning I woke up and my dad wasn't at camp. I was alone in the woods with Kyuubi, a baby fox. I was really scared so I went searching for him around the woods. At some point, I came up to this river and found out that I was thirsty. Really, really thirsty. I bent over to get some water but I tripped and fell in. I would've drowned if Kyuubi hadn't came and pulled me out of the river by my cheeks. It may have left permanent scars, but no real damage. And now these marks serve as a reminder of how I nearly drowned and my dad never saved me.

"That's...so sad," She said after a while.

"Not really. It gave me and Kyuubi a stronger bond," Naruto assured. He gave a giant goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I touch them?" She inquired, already moving her delicate fingers to his face.

"Wha? Oh, sure Sakura-chan," He answered. He stood still as Sakura's hand rubbed softly on his cheeks, tracing the lines on his face like a delicate portrait.

Sakura was enjoying the softness of Naruto's cheeks. You would probably think the lines were rough but were oddly gentle. It was like rubbing your fingers on a flawless face.

She was just about to pull away when Naruto made a sound. It was oddly feral and sounded like a purr. Ha, did Naruto just purr?

She giggled. "Did you just purr?" Sakura asked. Yes, the boy looked like a fox but she didn't know he acted like one too.

"I guess I did. Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly. He gently grabbed Sakura's hand and moved it away from his face, but kept it close. "It just felt good."

"It looked like you were enjoying it..." Sakura said softly. She curled her fingers closed in Narutos grasp and stared intently at the boy. He looked insanely handsome with how the moonlight was shining directly behind him. It was like he was a handsome prince from an old movie. Especially how the slight wind blew his hair lightly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked softly. It only helped add to the picture in Sakura's head. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to have her prince. So, she leaned up slowly and let her eyelids flutter closed. She could feel Naruto getting closer as well. His breath was warm against her face. Just a little farther...

Then, no more than two seconds later, their lips met.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay, so tell me if you liked it. Reviews are welcome.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

**Disclaimer: -holds up papers- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS USED!!!  
**

* * *

**[Last Time]**

_"We should get to practice. Their probably losing patience," Naruto mumbled._

_"Yeah, lets go."_

_"Hn, mind if I come along?" A stoic yet slightly amused voice asked._

_

* * *

_

Naruto spun around. "Gaara?"

"In the flesh, brother."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a headache," Kiba asked gruffly. He didn't exactly like Gaara.

"Don't worry about it, doggy. Anyway, we should get going if you're little bandmates are being impatient, Naru-chan," The stoic boy said.

"Eh? Oh right. C'mon, Kiba. And don't call me that, Gaara!" Naruto yelled. He allowed Gaara to drag him off towards the practice room with Kiba in tow.

* * *

**[Practice room]**

"Great, everyone's here. Lets start this thing!" Naruto shouted as he came in. He walked over to the mic with Gaara and Kiba following behind him. Kiba got on the drums and Gaara sat in the only chair in the room.

"What song?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eh, any ideas?" Naruto asked.

"Boulevard of broken Dreams," Kiba automatically called from his drums.

"Feeling gloomy, kiba?" Naruto inquired teasingly.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"I agree with doggy." Sasuke said.

"Fine, Boulevard of Broken dreams it is then. Start us off, teme!"

Sasuke only nodded in response. He pulled his guitar strap over his head and started strumming out the song. He went like that for about five seconds until Naruto came in.

_I walk a lonely road._

_It's the only road that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes._

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street._

_On the boulevard of broken dreams._

_Where the city sleeps._

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._

_'Til then I walk alone..._

When Sasuke finished his little solo type thing at the end, Naruto turned towad the rest of the group and grinned.

"Heh, sounds great, huh?" He asked.

"I guess so," Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba all said.

Naruto started getting his stuff together. "I gotta go. If I'm late for Asuma's class one more time, he'll give me cleaning duty with Shika for a week." He shivered.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Shika objected with a smirk. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the door. "I'm worse." With that, he left.

"Wait for me, Shika!" Naruto yelled. He followed the lazy boy out of the room with Sasuke on his heels.

* * *

**[Asuma's class]**

"Okay, now everyone knows that smoking is bad, right?" Asuma asked right when he took a puff of his own cigarette.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei," The group chorused.

"We all know that unsafe sex is bad too, right?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Asuma-sensei."

"Good. Take a break ya future ex-cons," Asuma class then started pushing desks together and talking in whispered tones.

"So Naruto, how're you and Sakura doing?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Hn, she's gotten real distant lately, guys. I mean, one second we were really cool and then I'm back to friend status. What the hell should I do!" He buried his head in his hands.

"Well if I were you, I'd give her an ultamatum. Either she dates me, or she loses me," Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Thanks alot captain jackass. Any other ideas?" Naruto inquired.

"What about getting her a puppy?" Kiba offered.

"Eh, no?"

"Take her to watch the clouds."

"Take her to a dogshow."

"Do a million sit-ups in front of her. Shirtless."

God, what was wrong with his friends!?

"Uh, thanks but no thanks guys. I don't think those will work for me."

"Whatever," His friends said, slightly offended.

"I still say you take her to the dogshow..."

* * *

**[10 O' Clock P.M]**

Naruto couldn't sleep. It was late and lights out had just rolled around an hour ago. Instead of falling asleep, he'd sat in the dark and stared at the ceiling.

The reason for the lack of sleep was Sakura. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. It's been that way for the last couple of days. The pink haired flower had been running through his mind all day.

"Screw it, I'm gonna go play soccer," Naruto mumbled to himself. He changed into his soccer clothes and quietly left his room. Then he took a quick jog towards the soccer field and put the ball on the ground and kicked it hard into the goal. He ran to get it and bent over to pick it up. When he straightened back up however, he sensed someone's eyes watching him. He turned around slowly to find a swirl of pink hair looking at him.

"What are you doing out here Naruto? It's past lights out. If you get caught, it's detention for a week," Sakura said calmly. She didn't sound tired at all.

"I couldn't sleep so I'm playing soccer," Naruto replied. He refused to tell her that he couldn't sleep because of her.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked softly. She placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Fine Sakura-chan. You wanna play?" He balanced the ball under his foot.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**[An hour later]**

Naruto and Sakura sat on the night grass, panting.

"Naruto, what are with those marks on your cheeks?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"The whisker marks. How'd you get them?"

"Oh, them. I got them when I was younger," Naruto explained.

"Keyword: How," She repeated.

"Oh right. Remember how I said Kyuubi was born on the same day as me? Well, when we were about five years old, My dad and I went camping out in these old woods. One morning I woke up and my dad wasn't at camp. I was alone in the woods with Kyuubi, a baby fox. I was really scared so I went searching for him around the woods. At some point, I came up to this river and found out that I was thirsty. Really, really thirsty. I bent over to get some water but I tripped and fell in. I would've drowned if Kyuubi hadn't came and pulled me out of the river by my cheeks. It may have left permanent scars, but no real damage. And now these marks serve as a reminder of how I nearly drowned and my dad never saved me.

"That's...so sad," She said after a while.

"Not really. It gave me and Kyuubi a stronger bond," Naruto assured. He gave a giant goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I touch them?" She inquired, already moving her delicate fingers to his face.

"Wha? Oh, sure Sakura-chan," He answered. He stood still as Sakura's hand rubbed softly on his cheeks, tracing the lines on his face like a delicate portrait.

Sakura was enjoying the softness of Naruto's cheeks. You would probably think the lines were rough but were oddly gentle. It was like rubbing your fingers on a flawless face.

She was just about to pull away when Naruto made a sound. It was oddly feral and sounded like a purr. Ha, did Naruto just purr?

She giggled. "Did you just purr?" Sakura asked. Yes, the boy looked like a fox but she didn't know he acted like one too.

"I guess I did. Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly. He gently grabbed Sakura's hand and moved it away from his face, but kept it close. "It just felt good."

"It looked like you were enjoying it..." Sakura said softly. She curled her fingers closed in Narutos grasp and stared intently at the boy. He looked insanely handsome with how the moonlight was shining directly behind him. It was like he was a handsome prince from an old movie. Especially how the slight wind blew his hair lightly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked softly. It only helped add to the picture in Sakura's head. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to have her prince. So, she leaned up slowly and let her eyelids flutter closed. She could feel Naruto getting closer as well. His breath was warm against her face. Just a little farther...

Then, no more than two seconds later, their lips met.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay, so tell me if you liked it. Reviews are welcome.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay so... I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with... Summer stuff. Anyway, this'll hopefully make up for it. If not... Well, I guess I'll buy you ice cream. In further note, the chapters will be a little shorter from here on out due to people with short attention spans. Like me. If you don't like it, do something about it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Naruto and Sakura pulled away from the kiss. Each of them were blushing slightly. Naruto from the unexpectedness of it, and Sakura from being the one to initiate it.

"Wow. Um mind telling me what that was about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed even more. "Uh... Momentary lapse of self control?" She joked.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura, I can't do this anymore," he sighed. Sakura looked at him in puzzlement.

"Can't do what, Naruto?" she asked.

"These 'momentary lapses of control'. We can't just keep meeting up when you deem it's worthy, then go back to friend status later. I like you Sakura, but I'm not a boy toy. So either we're together, or we're just friends. Choose one," he replied.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto..." she started, hesitating at the end.

Naruto took the start of her sentence wrong. He stopped her. "You don't have to say anything else. I completely get it." He smiled sadly. "Seeya at breakfast tomorrow tomorrow, Sakura-chan." And with that, he walked away.

Sakura stared hopelessly after the blond's retreating back. "But Naruto... I don't want to be just friends either," she whispered to the air.

* * *

**[Next day at breakfast]**

Breakfast was tense. To everyone except Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba, it was weird. Just yesterday everyone was, seemingly, fine and now today they were acting so weird. Sasuke decided to question this.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

Naruto faced him. "Nothing Teme. What makes you think that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, Kiba and Hinata are avoiding looking at each other, and you and Sakura are just being depressed. Did something happen that the rest of the people at the table should know about?''

"Nothing happened, Uchiha," Kiba grumbled before munching on his bowl of cereal. Yummy, scooby Doo Flakes...

Sasuke scowled. "Hn. Whatever..."

Naruto stood up. "Guys, I have to get to homeroom early. My dad wants me to go to my first function since I was eight, and he has to teach me how to behave like a gentleman at it. If I don't, Tsunade says she'll kick my ass."

"You're going to that too? My dad says me and Itachi have to go. I think its gonna suck," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yep. Anyway, seeya." and with that, he was gone.

Ino waited until Naruto was too far away to hear to start her questioning. She looked towards her best friends. "Okay, so since you both know I'm gonna find out sooner or later, why not tell me what the hell's going on now?" she asked.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other before grabbing Ino and Tenten's hands. They both hopped quickly from their seats and dragged the blond and brunette with them. Once they exited the cafeteria, they dragged them across the hall to the girl's bathroom. When they rushed inside, they locked the doo behind them and faced the two other girls anxiously.

"What?" Ino and Tenten asked in unison.

"You won't believe what happened with (Naruto, Kiba)!" They both yelled.

* * *

**[Twenty Minutes Later]**

"What!? He just _assumed_ like that!?" an enraged Ino yelled/asked Sakura.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST BLURTED THAT OUT LIKE THAT!" and even angrier Tenten steemed. Smoke was coming out of her ears.

"I told you that you should've asked him out when you had the chance," Ino said.

"Well, maybe that just meant Kiba likes you, too. He could've just been surprised that you might return his feelings and couldn't control the volume of his voice," Tenten suggested.

Hinata and Sakura Sweatdropped. The two girls' mood swings were kind of creepy. One minute they were completely angry and the next they were understanding of the boys' actions. What the hell? Weren't they supposed to be on their sides?

Ino noted the girls' expressions. "Not that they're not still wrong. Naruto should've waited for you to finish and dogboy should've just kept his accusations to himself. Still, you guys aren't exactly clear either."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Right. Sakura, you technically _were_ playing with Naruto's feelings and did exactly what he accused you of. Instead of just telling him how you felt about him, you played him like a toy. He deserves better." she turned to Hinata. "And you. If you'd just _acted _like you liked Kiba, he wouldn't have even needed to question you about it. He'd know and then maybe he'd confess his feelings for you later on." Now she looked at both of them. "Quite frankly, I'm sick of all the damn drama between you two and your supposed-to-be men. Now, either you handle it, or I DO. Understood?"

Sakura and Hinata shook their head vigorously.

"Good. Now, you have exactly one week to get with your men. If it's not done by then, I'm gonna intervene." And with that, she walked out of the bathroom with Ino at her heels.

"S-She's s-scary..." Hinata stammered.

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

**A/N Okay, so that chapter's done. Woohoo! I probably won't make another chapter anytime soon since the keys on my keyboard are kinda sticky for some reason and are hard to press. It actually hurt my hands to type this. So be grateful. Also, All chapters will probably be this short from now on for people with short attention spans. Furthermore, the winner of the Sasu/? Pairing thingy is....**

**Sasu/Karin.**

**Yep. Soo, if you don't like it, say something about it. You have until next chapter since thatt's when I'll probably bring her in. So... yeah. That is all.**

**Oh wait. This is important! I want at least 2 reviews for each chapter. If not, the chapter will be written but unposted until I get my second review. Thank you.**

**_Now_ that's all.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N At this time, I'd like to just give out thanks to a few reviewers like **

**shyguy1818 who reviews for almost every chapter, munk5 who pretty much does the same, tonello for giving me a coolio song to place in the chapter, and finally, kahto because he reviewed too.**

**Also, I just wanna say that from now on, most of the songs will be from Bowling For Soup. It's just easier to do it that way. Furthermore, I'm forgeting the stuff 'bout reviews. It's lame. I don't want forced reviews. I'd rather have regular ones. This chapter is free of charge. So... I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any songs used.  
**

**

* * *

**

**[That Friday at seven pm]**

"Dobe, are you sure this is okay with Tsunade? I mean, are we even _allowed_ to hold concerts in school dorms?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"One, it's a party, not a concert. Two, it's the beginning of the weekend. Tsunade can't do shit," Naruto commented rebelliously. He gave his best friend a mischievous grin before turning to his other two band mates. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Let's finish this up," Kiba said.

"Yeah. I wanna get back to the room for a much needed nap," Shikamaru sighed. He put his hands behind his head.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed the mic he'd brought with him and stormed up the path leading to Dorm A's door. Upon reaching it, he tore inside and looked around the lobby in surprise.

The whole thing had been turned into a concert hall. A lot of plastic chairs sat in rows while plenty of students occupied them and reclined on the walls. Everyone seemed to be talking and conversing.

"Is it still not a concert, dobe?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, teme," the blond growled. He punched his friend in the arm before walking away from the entrance, in search of the hostesses. Tonight was the night the two girls from the first day of school had requested them to play. Now all he had to do was find them so the band could get started.

Eventually, they found the girls in the kitchen of their dorm. They were both talking animatedly and fixing up snacks for the many guests. When the boys walked in, they looked up from their task and smiled bright.

"Great, you're here! Perfect. You can start playing in a little bit, Naruto-kun. Just set up in front of all the chairs, okay?" The kiten eyed girl asked.

"Oh, cool. Seeya later then," Naruto replied. With that, he motioned for the other boys to follow them to start setting up their instruments.

**Meanwhile...**

"Are y-you sure about this S-Sakura?" Hinata stammered as she put on her favorite black dress. Sakura had suggested that she wear it to the party they were going to. It looked good on her.

"Of course. We should hang out and party tonight, just you and me. Then we'll start project "boyfriend" Tomorrow," the pinkette replied with a grin. Hinata nodded in agreement and waited for Sakura to get ready. Once she was, they both walked out of their dorm room and finally out of the dorm house. Upon exiting Dorm B, they turned left down the path and began walking to Dorm A.

* * *

**[Two minutes later in dorm A]**

Naruto swallowed hard as he looked at the large crowd before him. He was always nervous about performing in front of people. Especially in big crowds.

Sasuke, seing his expression, patted his shoulder. "Chill Dobe. It's not like they haven't heard us before. It'll be fine," the uchiha said.

Naruto nodded mutely but didn't even turn in the Uchiha's direction. Instead, he faced the humongous and still growing crowd and said into the mic, "Yo, Naruto Uzumaki again. This is our group, bowling for ramen. Hopefully, you'll enjoy yourselves. (swallow) Our first song tonight is called Punk Rock 101. Enjoy." Naruto then motioned for his bandmates to start playing. Once he heard his cue, he lowered his mouth to the mic and sang.

_She works at hot topic  
His heart microscopic  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?_

_Same song different chorus_

___[Chorus:]_  
It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101

_She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore  
He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
When she cried because she thought Bon Jovi broke up_

_Same song second chorus_

___[Chorus]_

_Don't forget to dely...on the very last word_

_Seven years later he works as a waiter  
She married a trucker and he's never there  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer_

_Did you just say that?  
I said_

___[Chorus x2]_

_It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your rock hands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101_

As Naruto finished, he grinned joyously at the crowd. Everyone was clapping for him and the band. There were whistles, shouts, and claps from all of them. Especially from the two hostesses in the back. They must've been really proud of their little party and how it turned out.

Naruto grinned and waved at them. They blushed lightly and waved back. He smiled bright and made to turn back to his band. However when he did, he caught sight of something that made his heart crash.

It was Sakura. She was with Hinata, standing by the door. There were two guys with each of them, obviously flirting. Sakura twirled a strand of coral pink hair between one finger. From Naruto's perspective, it looked like she was flirting, too. As if they hadn't just ended their semi-relationship a few days ago!

Naruto clenched his teeth to refrain from screaming out in anger and despair. He had thought that maybe Sakura just needed time to think but apparently... she really didn't love him. It was a heartwrenching realization.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at his suddenly tensed friend. "What song should we play?"

Naruto unclenched his teeth and took a deep breath. Right, he had a show to do. He couldn't just leave to beat the hell out of Sakura's new flirt buddy. He had to be impassive. Deep breaths...

After releasing his third breath, he looked at Sasuke with determination in his blue eyes. He looked at Sakura one more time for courage before saying...

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

**Disclaimer: -holds up sign- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS USED!!!  
**

* * *

**[Last Time]**

__

Naruto clenched his teeth to refrain from screaming out in anger and despair. He had thought that maybe Sakura just needed time to think but apparently... she really didn't love him. It was a heartrending realization.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at his suddenly tensed friend. "What song should we play?"

Naruto unclenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He stared at Sasuke with determination in his blue eyes. He looked at Sakura one more time for courage before saying...

**

* * *

**

"Play 'Almost'."

Sasuke stared at him weirdly for a minute before shrugging. He walked to the rest of the band and told them what Naruto had said. Each of them wore the same expression as Sasuke had before shrugging. None of them really knew why Naruto would want to play that, but it didn't matter. Whenever Naruto said to play something, they obeyed. It wasn't like they had a choice.

"Right," The boys replied to the order. They each got into their respective positions and waited for Naruto's signal.

Up front, the blond was busy preparing himself for what was soon to come. His eyes scanned the small crowd before resting on the pinkette who caused all of his feelings. He kept his eyes on her, although she was still laughing with the new boy. Naruto needed to see this. He needed to be fueled to go through with this.

Calmly, he shook his head and cleared his throat. Immediately all eyes turned on him again, including Sakura's. He narrowed his eyes at her before beginning to talk. "Thanks for listening to our last song. Now, here's something I wanna dedicate to a special person in the crowd, Haruno Sakura." He pointed to her amidst the crowd. "This one's called Almost. I hope you like it." And with that, he gave the signal for the band to start playing.

(A/N **_This_ **means the whole band sang)

I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the Homecoming Queen  
Who almost went on to be Miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
I almost loved you  
I almost wished you would've loved me too

I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did five years and then seven more  
Cause I almost got bopped for a fight with a thug  
Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cause you ran away  
And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

And you kept me guessin'  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would a loved me too

Here I go thinkin' bout all the things I could have done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cause all the baggage weighs a ton (_**baggage weighs a ton**_)  
I know we had our problems, I can't remember one.

I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessin'  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missin' you  
And I almost had you  
(_**Almost had you**_)  
Almost had you

I almost wished you would've loved me too  
(**_wished you would've loved me too_**)

As Naruto finished the song, he stared into the eyes of the slightly saddened eyes of Sakura Haruno. He figured that the look on her face would've made it all better. Maybe it would've made him feel better about her turning him down. But it didn't. Instead, her sea foam green eyes only made him hurt more.

"Sakura..." Naruto said, not noticing he said it into the mic. He didn't seem to care about this though, as Sakura bolted from her spot by the door and ran from the dorm lobby. Naruto at first just stood there. Then he motioned for his bandmates to take a five and ran from his position at the mic.

* * *

**[Ten minutes later]**

Naruto leaned over, panting. He'd just spent the last ten minutes running and yelling for Sakura, and had no such luck in finding the pink haired girl. Instead he'd found a twenty dollar bill, a few _other_ crying girls, and a crying boy. After cheering all of them up, he'd went back to searching for the pinkette and came up empty handed. Which landed him in this current predicament. Panting, guilty, and in dire need of a smoothy.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called once again. He didn't exactly expect anyone to answer him. Hell, he didn't even think anyone could hear him.

"N-Naruto?" A wavery voice questioned from only a yard ahead of him. Squinting, Naruto looked further ahead of him. There was a small stone bench with a girl's petite form sitting on it. She was sort of hunched over so he couldn't see her face, but he was 99.99% sure it was Sakura. The other .01 percent was that it was an orange wearing ninja come to bring him back to his village to make him the leader. (A/N what the hell is wrong with him!?)

He raced over to the girl and quickly latched himself onto her. Her arms hesitantly hugged him back. They sat like that for a moment before he reluctantly backed away. Then he took a seat next to Sakura on the stone bench.

"Hey," he said softly, though they were the only ones around.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I kinda saw you run out," he replied. "And...sorry. For making you, I mean."

Sakura sniffed. "Why'd you act like such a jerk, Naruto? I mean, _you _were the one that said you just wanted to be friends, and then you go play that song like I was the one who broke up with _you_," she snapped.

Naruto looked at her incredulously. "What're you talking about, Sakura-chan? I remember exactly how it happened. I asked you what you wanted and then you said, 'Naruto...' and-"

"And then you misunderstood me and walked off like a complete jackass," she interrupted.

"Misunderstood? But- wait. How did I misunderstand? Everytime a girl says, 'Naruto...' what usually follows is a breakup line," he huffed stubbornly.

"You misunderstood," she deadpanned. "Stop being so damn stubborn and just admit it so we can get past this..."

He stuck out his tongue. "Make me. There's no way I'm gonna admit I was wrong!"

She did the same. "Ha! Just did!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Eh... whatever. So since I'm wrong and you're the queen of right, what do we do now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hmm... well, I say we just forget any of this happened, you buy me a choco-chip cookie, and then you take me out tomorrow night," she suggested.

"Sounds good except one little thing..."

"What?"

"Fuck giving you a chocolate chip. You get Oreos," he mocked. "And I can't take you out tomorrow night. It's when that function thing is. But you can come with as my date. What do you say?" He asked.

"I'd love to. But not as your date. As you girlfriend." And at that, she drew him closer and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N Longer than it was supposed to be. I just wanted to get Narusaku together before it started getting old. **

**Any comments, questions or concerns? **

**Review. Now. I mean it!**

**Okay, next is the function. I think. Depends. I unno. Seeya!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Hey, guess what I realized? Gaara just kinda... disappeared. To be honest, I forgot all about him... anyway, I think he's in the closet somewhere. I'll get him...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters.  
**

* * *

**[The next day in room 117]**

"Naru-chan! Pay attention!" Minato cried to his dear son. At the moment, they were both in the middle of young Naruto's 'gentleman' class. However, the boy wasn't exactly trying his hardest. Instead of paying attention to learning to tie a bowtie, he was slurping a cup of instant ramen rather loudly.

"This is boring. Why can't I just get someone else to tie my tie? Like you?" He asked in an annoyed tone. To him, tying things wasn't a very important skill.

"Because you can't and I said so. Now, are you gonna be rebellious or are we gonna finish this like adults?" Minato asked. He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. Obviously, Naruto would pick the latter and they could move on, right? Wrong.

Naruto threw his tie at his father's head and kicked a desk over. "I don't wanna! Tying stuff is stupid!" He yelled like a three-year-old.

Minato sweatdropped. "N-Naru-chan, D-Don't kick things. Be a big boy for daddy," he sniffed, trying to calm the childish teen down. He was once agin reminded of when he threw that fit when he was five. It was actually a lot like this...

* * *

**[Flashback!]**

_"Naruto-kun, you can't have that cookie. We're only here for milk," Kushina Uzumaki snapped at her five-year-old._

_"No! I want cookies! And ramen!" Five-year-old Naruto screamed. His face was turning a beet red as he got angrier and angrier at his mother._

_"Naruto, I said no!" she yelled. By now, the duo had attracted the attention of plenty of fellow shoppers in the store. They had all stopped in their own shopping to stare at the mother and rebellious child._

_Naruto, feeling like he'd been cheated, grabbed a carton of nearby eggs and threw them on the ground. He then proceeded to stomp the poor little eggs into the shiny floor of the store. Yolk and eggshells flew overwhere, some even messing up his brand new clothes. At this, Kushina lost her patience. With one hand, she grabbed the misbehaving child's arm and yanked himc loser to her. In another swift move, she brought her hand down and smacked his butt. _

_"That's enough, Naruto-kun," she said sternly to him. Naruto widened his eyes at his mother. She'd never hit him before. Only Tsunade-baa-chan did that! _

_Naruto got angrier. His widened eyes slowly narrowed and his gaping mouth closed into a thin line. He smacked his mom's hand off of his arm and ran away. Then he ran to the cookie shelves and pushed them over. "I hate you! I hate you!" He yelled. He then ran to the built in ramen shop and stole about ten cups. Quickly, he gulped them all down and glared at his mother. "I said I wanted ramen, and I was gonna get it!" he yelled at her._

_By now, his mother was beyond distressed. Naruto was never this cranky, even when he missed his naps. For some reason, her darling little angel had turned into a screaming monster at a moment's notice. She was about to go and try to calm him down again when she felt a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Swiftly, she turned around to see her adored husband, Minato Namikaze._

_"It's okay, hunny. I've got him," he said with a gentle smile. And with that, he walked away from her and towards to screaming toddler. Naruto, sensing someone coming up behind him, turned around to start yelling at his mother. However, he was surprised to find his beloved father with a stern look on his face. Swiftly, his father swept him up in his strong arms and put him over his shoulder._

_"T-Tou-san?" he whimpered. His bottom lip quivered as he was dragged toward his mother. _

_"You were very naughty, Naru-chan. I suggest you apologize to your mother right now," his father said sternly. He dropped the young boy on the ground in front of him. The small toddler looked sheepish with the cutest of blushes on his face. He had the nerve to be embarrassed!_

_"I-I'm sorry, Kaa-san," he obeyed, looking up at his mother. Then with as much cuteness as he could manage, he ran up to his mother and flew himself into a hug. Kushina had no choice but to forgive him._

_"It's fine, Naruto-kun. Maybe you'll get cookies next time, okay?" she asked, ruffling the small boy's hair._

_Naruto smiled bright. "Yes ma'am!" he giggled. Then, he snuggled deeper into his mother's hug with a content smile on his face._

_

* * *

_

**[Present time]**

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tirade. His father, who he thought would explode at his rebellion, was only sitting on his desk, staring into space. His mouth was twisted into a gentle smile and only freaked out Naruto. Why would his father smile at him acting up? He even kicked desks over for pete's sake!

"Dad?" he called softly to his father. In case the man had lost his mind, he didn't want to talk too loudly. He could set off at any minute. "Daddy?"

Minato blinked and came back to the real world. The smile disappeared from his face, replaced by a stern look. He gracefully got up from his position on the desk and walked over to the boy. He placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder and stared down at him. For once, he actually looked like a father reprimanding his child!

"Naruto-kun," he started firmly. Naruto's eyes widened as the affectionate nickname was tossed aside. His real name coming fromh is father's mouth was unnatural to him. "You need to be a big boy now. You're almost sixteen years old. It's time to stop acting like such a child and grow up. You can't just throw a tantrum everytime you disagree with something. In the future, how about you talk about what you want and try to come to an agreement, okay?"

Naruto stared at his father. The stern look was gone again, replaced by his loving smile. It shone as bright as the sun and made Naruto look at his father in a new light. Yes, he was playful but he was his dad. And dad's were stern, not friends.

"Gah! I hate you! I hate you! I don't wanna learn to tie ties! Ahhhh!" Naruto shouted, kicking desks again. Minato sweatdropped.

"Naru-chan! Don't kick desks! Daddy doesn't like it!" he cried, anime tears falling down his face.

"I hate ties!!!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So, this chapter was more of a Father/son moment. Cute, right? Naruto was such a little tyrant... so cute...**

**Minato: Naru-chan was so cute as a baby! Why can't you be that small now, Naru-chan!?**

**Naruto: (sigh) It's called growing up. It happens when kids start aging... **

**Minato: (gasp) so that's it! Naruto-kun, I demand you stop aging right now!**

**Naruto: (pulls screen) Time to go. Seeya next time!**

**Minato: Naru-chan! Pay attention to Daddy!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or my own car.  
**

**

* * *

**

**[Boys' dorm room 6:00pm]**

"So, let me get this straight. You're inviting Sakura as your date to the function and... you're going as Hinata's date?" Sasuke asked with a confused face. He was trying to tie his bowtie around his neck in the mirror. He was wearing a dashing tuxedo and brand new dress shoes.

"Yeah, that's about right," Kiba replied. He was also in his own tux and brushing his hair so it wasn't so wild. "Hey Naruto, can you fix my tie? I don't know how to do it," he added, turning to his friend.

"Sure. Hey Sasuke, are you gonna be done with the mirror any time soon? I need to check myself out o make sure I'm perfect for me and Sakura-chan's first date," the blond boy walked over to Kiba and started to help him with his bowtie.

"I don't really think she'll care," Neji said from the bed he'd had moved into the room on the first day. Somehow... Tsunade had allowed it. "If Sakura was looking for perfection, I don't think she'd date you, Naruto."

Naruto glared at him. "Whatever, white eyes. At least I have a sense of humor," he growled back. "Anyway, don't you wanna look good for Tenten, too?" he asked.

Neji stood up from his bed. "I'm dressed, my hair is brushed, and my tie is on. That's more than I can say for you three," he replied, looking at the other boys. Naruto was completely dressed but his tie hung around his neck, untied. Sasuke was completely dressed but his hair was untidy and he looked like he just got out of bed. Kiba had everything together except for... pants.

"Shut up," the boys replied, looking down at their clothes.

"Besides, we don't have to leave for an hour. We have time," Naruto said indignantly.

Neji tapped his watch. "Actually, the girls are probably gonna take another half a hour to get ready, then ten minutes for pictures since this is formal, and then another five minutes squealing about the limo outside," he corrected. The boys sweatdropped.

"That only gives us fifteen minutes," Kiba whimpered.

"Exactly."

1...2...3....

"Ah! Someone get me my pants!"

* * *

**[Girls' dorm room 6:05]**

"Ah! Someone get me my pants!" Someone shouted across the hall. It sounded like a guy.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hinata asked, brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Nope," the other girls replied. They made a popping noise at the "P".

"Hm... weird. Anyway, I can't believe we're all going to this function thing with our perfect guys," Hinata said dreamily.

Ino huffed on her bed, a magazine in hand. She was the only one in the room who wasn't trying to get ready. "Wrong. _You're_ all going. I'm gonna be sitting at home," she complained.

"Ino, will you shut up?" Sakura asked exasperatedly. It wasn't the first time Ino had complained about not going.

"Sorry..." she muttered, going back to her magazine.

"It's okay. Anyway, what are you and Shika planning for your night alone?" Hinata asked. She'd always been the polite one.

"A movie. Nothing special..." she yawned.

"Sounds good. At least you'll be alone, though. My dad's gonna be breathing down me and Tenten's necks all night," Hinata sighed. It was no secret that Hiashi Hyuuga was an overprotective father and uncle.

"Tell me about it. Minato-sensei might be my favorite teacher, but when it comes to Naruto, he's obsessive. It's like he's his life," Sakura added, rolling her eyes. And it was true. When Minato had walked in on them kissing in his room, he'd gone all 'crying father' on them and yelled, 'Don't kiss girls yet, Naru-chan! Daddy doesn't like it!' And after that, he'd dragged him off to his gentleman class without letting them say goodbye. So annoying...

"Yeah, I hear ya. But it's kinda cute how he cares so much about him," Tenten remarked. "At least he doesn't act all uppity towards you like Neji's snobby uncle. No offense Hinata."

"None taken. At least he likes you. My dad _hates_ Kiba. When I called him to say we were going out, he completely lost it and said if I laid down with the dogs I was bound to get up with fleas. I suppose it was supposed to be a stupid dog joke," She muttered, getting up from the mirror so that Sakura could use it. She went over to the bed to put her black heels on. Tonight, she was wearing diamond studded earrings, black high heels, a spaghetti strapped black dress, and her long hair down.

"Harsh," Sakura agreed. She was wearing a short red dress that stopped right above her knees, silver strapped heels, dangling diamond earrings, and her pink hair in a sloppy bun.

Tenten only winced in imaginary pain and sat on her own bed. Tonight she would be wearing a sleeveless black low-cut dress, no earrings, silver high heels, and her hair down for once. All in all, the girls looked very pretty.

**_Knock, Knock_**

Someone rapped on the girls' door twice and Hinata got up to answer it. As she did, she was swept up into the air by strong arms and carried back into the room. The strong arms led to a strong body belonging to none other than Kiba Inuzuka, followed by Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"You ladies ready to go yet?" Neji asked, walking over to Tenten and plopping down next to her. He placed a loving arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She blushed lightly.

"Almost. Give me five minutes, nii-san," Hinata said. Then she ran off into the girls' bathroom, probably to do something girls do and whatnot.

Naruto went over to Sakura and wrapped her in a one-armed hug. "You ready?" he asked her.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess so."

"Good. C'mon. We can go wait for everyone else in the car," he said. Then, still grasping her in the hug, he walked out of the room with her in tow.

* * *

**[Outside a minute later]**

Sakura shivered as she caught the first breeze of the cold night air. Although it was always hot during the day, it was freezing at night. Always.

Naruto brought her closer, feeling her shiver. "Are you cold, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura blushed. "Just a little," she admitted. Naruto nodded and let go of her for a second. Then he took off his jacket and put it around her thing shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks," she replied. For the rest of the walk outside, they were quiet until they got to the black limo up front. It had tinted black windows, shiny rims that you could see your reflection in, and a sunroof on top. Cool.

Naruto opened the door for her, though that was the driver's job. Whatever, he wasn't paying attention to them anyway. "There ya go," said with a smile.

Sakura grinned back. "You know what Naruto? You're really sweet," she replied to him. Naruto only grinned brighter. They were both about to climb into the car when...

"Oh hey Naru-chan! Want some sparkling cider?" Minato asked, already getting glasses out.

"Damn it, Dad!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so the next chapter will definately be the function. I promise!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Naruto. Crap.**

**

* * *

**

**[Outside of function place]**

Naruto was glad to climb out of the Limo with Sakura behind him. The entire ride was crappy. Minato wouldn't leave the two of them alone the whole time. He was either asking them if they wanted cider or asking if they wanted to play I-spy. It was like he was treating them like they were ten!

"Hey Naru-chan, there's someone I want you to meet inside. You can hang out with your friends for a while but make sure to meet me at the refreshments table at eight, okay?" Minato asked with a big grin.

"Er... sure, I guess so," Naruto answered, confused. His father hadn't ever mentioned meeting people before now. But before he could question his father, the older blond gave another big grin and disappeared into the building the function was held in.

"Weird..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto? C'mon, I wanna take pictures before you have to meet your dad," Sakura said, tugging on the boy's tux jacket. Naruto shook his head once and looked at her with a grin.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. We'll take pictures by the limo, okay?" he replied. Sakura nodded mutely and tugged Naruto over to the big limo. Their friends were all out of the car now, everyone looking like celebrities in their attire. Neji and Tenten were taking pictures, Kiba and Hinata were flirting quietly, and Sasuke was just being... Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, How come you never have a date to stuff? Are you gay?" Naruto asked. This earned him an elbow to his ribs by Sakura.

"No, dobe. I'm not fucking gay. I just don't have any interest in fangirls or anything like it," Sasuke replied with an arrogant air.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but not having interest in women when you're a boy is called being gay," Kiba said, coming into the conversation.

"Why don't you go dig a hole somewhere?" Sasuke questioned the dog boy.

"Ha! Got you there, Sasuke. Akamaru's already doing that for me," Kiba replied. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kiba-kun, you brought y-your dog to the function?" Hinata asked warily.

"Yeah. I couldn't just leave him in our room. Naruto's stupid fox'll eat him. I saw him trying to the other day."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Kyuubi doesn't eat dogs..." he defended.

"How the hell do you know!? Anyway, what were we talking about?" Kiba asked, changing the subject.

Sasuke sighed. "You're both idiots... Anyway let's go inside. Itachi says he wants to hang with us," he said. Naruto rolled his eyes at that. Everytime Itachi says something Sasuke is like a little dog, always ready to do whatever his "Aniki" wants.

"Whatever. Come on, I only have fifteen minutes," Naruto replied. And with that, he lead the group into the function hall. Inside looked prety much like a big party. There were big business CEOs everywhere including Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha. Both of whom were standing on a wall chuckling lightly at each other and making small talk. On a separate wall were two redheads in matching black tuxedos, drinking a type of red liquid. The taller of the two boys seemed to be saying something to the smaller boy although it was hard to tell. His lips were barely moving.

Then, Naruto recognized both of the boys at once. The smaller was easy with the big black circles around his eyes. The other, however, was only able to be made out because of the calmness of his facial expression and that lazy smile on his lips. Yep, no mistaking it.

"Gaara? What're you doing with Sasori?"

* * *

**[At the dorms]**

Ino was still sitting on her bed, reading the same magazine from earlier. It had been at least an hour since her friends had left with their boyfriends. Still, Shika hadnt showed up for their little date yet. Jeez, where the hell was the little lazy ass!?

She sighed. Oh well. If he didn't show up, his loss. She could always find something else to do, right? Like... exploring the school after dark. She'd never done that before so it should prove at least a little exciting, right?

Before she lost the sudden burst of energy, she quickly got dressed in a purple hoodie and khakis, leaving her room. She ran out of the dorms soon later and had to shiver a bit as the wind hit her. Maybe the days in Konoha were hot, but the nights were freezing!

Hugging herself tighter, she walked away from the front of her dorm and made her way to the library. That would be her first stop, seeing as how she needed to check out a book for an assignment anyway. She trudged her way to the big building that was the farthest from her dorm until she stood in front of it. Quickly she ran inside, escaping the cold of the night. There, she leaned on the door and tried to catch her breath from the run she'd just had.

"Tired much?" A voice said from behind her. She spun around quickly to see a boy her age looking at her quizzically. He had short black hair, pale skin, and wore a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans. All in all, he looked like he was sneaking around the place, although that couldn't be possible. He had a big brown book in his hands and nothing about his expression or his body language looked dangerous. Actually, he looked kind of confused.

The boy tilted his head to the side a bit and Ino realized he was still waiting for a reply. "Oh, I just finished running outside. Had to er... get a book," she replied with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Oh. So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing out at this hour? What's your name?" the boy asked. He walked closer to Ino so that she could see him better. His eyes were coal black like Sasuke's and a small smile played on his lips.

"I just told you. I needed a book and-" Ino stopped when she noticed Sai's unbelieving look. "Okay, so I really wanted to see the library after dark. Whatever," she replied.

"Name?"

"Yamanaka Ino. You?"

The boy held out a hand and his smile grew. Upon closer inspection, she noticed each one sparkled brighter than Rock Lee's. Point one for Personal Hygiene!

"I'm Sai. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ino."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! Sai's here! Yaaaay! Okay, chapter over. Two cliffy's I guess. EVIL ME!**

**Anyway.... I'll see ya later my youthful readers! Please leave a wonderfully youthful review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Naruto. Crap.**

**

* * *

**

**[Last time]**

__

Then, Naruto recognized both of the boys at once. The smaller was easy with the big black circles around his eyes. The other, however, was only able to be made out because of the calmness of his facial expression and that lazy smile on his lips. Yep, no mistaking it.

"Gaara? What're you doing with Sasori?"

**X**

_"Name?"_

_"Yamanaka Ino. You?"_

_The boy held out a hand and his smile grew. Upon closer inspection, she noticed each one sparkled brighter than Rock Lee's. Point one for Personal Hygiene!_

_"I'm Sai. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ino."_

* * *

**[Now]**

Naruto looked at the duo as they both turned around at his question. Sasori had a light smile played on his lips while Gaara, thankfully, was emotionless. Who knew what Naruto would do here if he found a fake smile on his face again.

"Hey Naruto. Gaara didn't tell you we were cousins? That's hard to believe. Me and Gaara are really close, right Gaara-nii-san?" Sasori asked. He put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The smaller boy didn't answer. "_Right _Nii-san?" Sasori asked again. It looked like he squeezed his shoulder. Hard.

"R-Right Sasori. Real close," Gaara answered through clenched teeth. Naruto looked at his friend curiously before waving off the boy's discomfort. Gaara was always like that.

"So Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's a shame that the two of you couldn't make it to our litle lunch date on the first day. Of course, I understand why now. Wanted to keep your little secret, eh Naruto-kun?" Sasori asked with the same smile. His eyes said bored and calm, while his smile looked slightly forced.

"Well, that and the fact that me and my dad had lunch plans anyway," Naruto lied.

Kiba interrupted. "But... you didn't make those plans until after homeroom. Sasuke told us that you talked to Akatsuki right after the concert," he said, a confused look on his face. Everyone excluding Gaara and Sasori sweatdropped. Gaara remained emotionless while Sasori's smile disappeared. Now his face resembled Gaara's. No emotion whatsoever.

Naruto looked apologetically at Sasori. "Sorry Sasori," he apologized.

Sasori shrugged but didn't smile. "It's cool. Hey Gaara, let's go see your dad. I'm not having fun anymore," he ordered. Gaara quickly obliged and lead the way to his father. The rest of the group looked quizzically after them.

"Gaara has a dad!?" Kiba asked loudly. Naruto turned around to face him.

"Everyone has a dad, idiot," he muttered. Sasuke looked at him quizzically. It was the same exact thing he'd said when they first started going to the same school...

Sasuke shook the thought away. There was probably no connection and he was just thinking too much. He was about to ask Naruto if he wanted to get something to eat when someone interrupted him.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" a female voice asked. It sounded close.

Naruto whipped his head around and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was a beautiful girl with platinum blond hair. She was dressed in a slim, long blue dress and had a beautiful smile. Which, of course, she was giving to Naruto.

"Shion!? Holy Shit, what're you doin' here!?" He shouted at the girl, giving asmile to match. In one swift movement he had the girl wrapped in a hug, swinging her around.

Hinata, standing next to her best friend, just barely heard the growl that eminated from Sakura's mouth. Turning to her friend she realized that her face was slightly red and she was glaring daggers at this new girl. Can someone say Jealousy?

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked soflty so that no one else heard. She knew Sakura would be embarrassed if everyone found out she was jealous.

"I'm fine Hinata. Don't worry about it," Sakura replied through a forced smile. Translation: I'm fucking gonna kill this bitch for hugging my Naruto!

Hinata was just about to say something about this particular translation when the unthinkable happened. Naruto squeezed the girl tight and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**[Boys dorm room]**

Shikamaru sat at his computer, making a mix CD for Ino. It was filled with all of her favorite songs and a couple of love songs the band made. And although it was troublesome, he'd been doing this all day for her. He was going to give it to her when they met up for their...movie...tonight. Shit!

Shika looked at he time in the corner of the computer. 9:15. He was late to meet Ino! Faster than the sped of ten lazy boys, he created the CD, put his hoody on, and ran out of his room. Stopping across the hall, he knocked on the door only to find that it wasn't locked. Curious, he pushed it open to find that the lights were on, too. Oddly, no one was in the room.

"Ino? Did you forget our movie tonight?" Shikamaru asked. He continued to look around the room until he saw a note.

_Dear Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata,_

_I went to the library to check out a book for a project. Don't wait up. Bye!  
_

_-Ino_

Shikamaru stared at the note with a furrowed brow. Okay... so she was at the library. Fine, he'd just jog down there and give her the CD. No problem. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he trudged out of the dorm and into the freezing air of late Konoha. Damn this place was cold at night!

Shikamaru shook off the cold and continued to the library. It only took him around five minutes and once he appeared in front of it, he smirked.

_'Shikamaru- 1, cold ass Konoha- 0' _Shikamaru thought. Without another detour, he pushed the door of the library open.

"Ino? Are in here? I saw your note in your rom and-" Shikamaru stopped cold. In front of him was Ino, the girl he was just about to give a lovey dovey mix CD to, and some other guy dressed in all black, _making out_. He felt his heart hit his chest and bang all the way down to his feet.

Ino pulled away from the boy and looked up. Once she saw Shikamaru, her face lost all of it's color. He was just standing there, staring at them with this blank expression. His body shook a little and when he spoke, Ino knew why. His voice wavered.

"I-I just thought we were still doing our movie tonight. I um, guess not. I made you a CD by the way. You can er... listent o it if you-" Shikamaru stopped right there, not being able to continue without letting a few tears drop. He quickly dropped the CD on the carpeted floor of the library and ran out, wiping his eyes.

"Shikamaru!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! Sensitive Shikamaru in this chapter. Who's Shion you ask? Well, you'll find out later I suppose...**

**If anyone is wondering why I did any of this, I have no idea. Boredom and six pixie stix can do that to a girl. Anywaaay, review. It fuels my writing.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Naruto. Crap.**

**

* * *

**

**[Last time]**

_I'm fine Hinata. Don't worry about it," Sakura replied through a forced smile. Translation: I'm fucking gonna kill this bitch for hugging my Naruto!_

_Hinata was just about to say something about this particular translation when the unthinkable happened. Naruto squeezed the girl tight and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek._

__

**X**

"I-I just thought we were still doing our movie tonight. I um, guess not. I made you a CD by the way. You can er... listen to it if you-" Shikamaru stopped right there, not being able to continue without letting a few tears drop. He quickly dropped the CD on the carpeted floor of the library and ran out, wiping his eyes.

"Shikamaru!"

* * *

**[Now]**

Sakura stared angrily at her boyfriend. Did he just _kiss_ her? Screw it just being on the cheek! It was a kiss! She was just about to stalk over and give Naruto a piece of her mind when her arm was grabbed. Naruto gently dragged Sakura over and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, this is Shion. Shion, this is my girlfriend Sakura," he said with a grin. Shion smiled back.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you, Sakura. How long have you both been dating?" She asked.

Naruto didn't give her time to answer. "About a day. This is our first date," he said with a smile. He pulled her closer.

"That's so cute. Well, I guess I'll seeya later Naruto. Save me a dance?" she asked with another smile.

Naruto grinned back. "Of course. Seeya!" he replied. With that, Shion walked away and Naruto's fate was sealed.

"Naruto can I talk to you by the door really quickly?" Sakura asked with the calmest of tones. She even wore a smile. Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke all realized that this was all a facade and were trying to warn him when...

"Sure Sakura-chan!" And they both left.

"He's a goner."

"Once he dies, I'm lead singer."

* * *

**[Konoha Boarding School Library]**

"Shikamaru..." Ino said again, more quietly. Sai looked at her with a confused expression.

"Who was that?" he asked, looking at the door. Whoever that guy was had this weird effect on him when he heard they'd had a date. It gave him this... feeling. Was this what jealousy was?

"That was my friend. We had a date tonight but I thought he'd bailed so I came here. I guess he found the note I left in my room and came to find me. Now..." she let herself trail off. Sai should know the rest. He seemed like a smart person.

"Now he feels jealous too, right?" Sai asked. His lips were set into a thin line as he thought about the pineapple head. Somehow he felt like a particular dislike for the boy, although he didn't know him.

"I don't know, maybe. And now I feel really guilty because he looked heartbroken. Ah! I'm so horrible!" she exclaimed. Sai stared at her for a moment before wrapping her in a hug. He hugged her tightly and put his head on hers.

"It's okay, Ino-chan. You're a beautiful, smart, and kindhearted person from what I know. If he thinks your horrible, he must be one stupid idiot," he tried to reassure.

Ino frowned as she tilted her head up to look at him. "But that's just it. Shika's the smartest guy in the school," she mumbled.

Sai frowned back. Apparently his plans to cheer her up weren't working. Hm, maybe he could do something for her... Got it! "Hey Ino-chan?" he asked. "I work at the coffee shop on campus. Maybe you could come down tomorrow at around twelve and we can hang out. You can call it a date if you want," he suggested. Maybe the date would make her forget all about her date with this Shikamaru guy. Then he can replace him in her heart and live happily ever after with the most beautiful girl at Konoha Boarding school. Well, at least to him.

Ino looked at him with widened eyes. Okay, so maybe he was cute and sweet and kind of smart. But what about Shikamaru? She was really looking forward to her date with him and when she thought he'd bailed, she was heartbroken. Ever since she saw him playing the keyboard during the school ceremony on the first day, she'd saw him in a new light. Sure, nothing had really changed about him but when he was playing... he looked like he was really focused on his keys. Something inside of her really wanted for him to look at _her_ that way. With that much focus. She'd been trying all year for that. Could she really give up all of her hard work for this new guy she'd just met? She could see it in his eyes that he really liked her but she knew she didn't like him the same. Could she really use Sai knowing that their feelings for each other were completely different? Could she really?

Ino forced a small smile on her face as she looked up at the pale boy. "Sure Sai. I'll meet you there."

* * *

**[Function Hall]**

Naruto looked confused as Sakura continued to rant at him. What was so wrong about the kiss he'd given Shion? It was no big deal to him. They were just friends, right? So why was she getting so worked up about it?

"Sakura-chan, for the last time, it was just a kiss on the cheek," Naruto sighed. He just wanted to get this argument over with so that he could meet his dad at the refreshment table. According to his watch, he only had about three more minutes.

"Naruto, a kiss is a kiss. You shouldn't kiss other girls when you have a girlfriend. Also, why the hell did you promise her a dance?" Sakura hissed.

"'Cause she told me to save her one. I couldn't just refuse," he argued.

"Yeah, you could've. It's not that hard, Naruto. All you had to say was 'No thanks, I probably shouldn't since I'm here with my GIRLFRIEND," she replied. And that's when it clicked in his head. This wasn't about the kiss or even about him promising her a dance. It was about her being jealous. He almost laughed out loud at the thought. She was jealous of _Shion_, of all people!

"Naruto are you even listening to-!" Sakura began but was cut off as she was met with a pair of lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes as she sunk into his form, feeling like he was molded just for her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist as she hung hers around his neck. For the moment, it felt like he and she were the only ones in the entire place and she liked it. Unfortunately, they were both human and still needed air to survive. Damn.

When Naruto pulled away, he stared at her with his big goofy grin and gave her a haste peck on her lips. "There's no need to be jealous, Sakura-chan. There's only room in my heart for you," he said. Sakura felt her cheks heat up at his words and was just about to hug him when he check his watch.

"Shit! I gotta meet my dad. C'mon Sakura-chan," he exclaimed, not waiting for her to answer. He quickly grabbed her arm and set off to meet his dad at the refreshments table.

* * *

**[With Minato]**

The head to the Namikaze family checked his watch impatiently. He knew for a fact that he told Naruto to meet him at eight. It was already 8:01 and there was no sight of his son anywhere.

"Minato, where's this charming son of yours? You said I could meet him tonight," a man asked Minato, looking impatient.

"Sorry, he must be running late. He'll be here in a moment," Minato replied with a man nodded slightly and took a sip of his drink. The two men began making small talk with each other until a yellow blur appeared next to them, taking the shape of a young blond boy with a pinkette on his arm.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Minato asked sternly. "I said to meet me at eight."

"Gomen, dad," Naruto breathed. Apparently he'd been running fast. "Sakura-chan and I were having a discussion and we sort of lost track of time."

Minato sighed. "It's fine Naruto," he replied.

The man turned to look at Naruto. "Is this your son?" he asked. His comment made Naruto turn to look at him, just now recognizing he was there.

"Oh yes! This is my son, Naruto, the one I was telling you about. Naruto, this is..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Cliffy! But this time I have a good reason for one. I have no idea who to make this man. Any ideas? Any at all? Please, I need help!!!**

**Oh, and review I guess...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Okay.... so I decided I wanted to do something that had absolutely nothing to do with the last chapter or the people at all. Instead, I think I'll focus on a regular day when the boys of Dorm Room A12 aren't home. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Akamaru sat on Kiba's bed, chewing his drumsticks. Outside, the sun was shining bright and the clouds puffed around lazily. Sigh, if only Kiba was home. Then maybe he'd take him outside to play! They'd have ice cream, no chocolate of course, and play frisbee all day long. Yay, Kiba! Man, how he loved his Master.

While the dog chewed the drumsticks, he cut his eyes across the room to stare at the giant fox laying on Naruto's bed. Only one of Kyuubi's eyes were opened as he stared back at him. Those giant red eyes... stupid fox. And what's with his stupid bushy tail? No one liked bushy tails anymore. They're so last year!

"What are you starin' at, mutt?" Kyuubi asked, although his mouth never moved. Oh yes, good old animal speech. Speaking through small unnoticeable gestures instead of sound. Woot woot!

"A giant annoying fox, that's what," Akamaru barked back. If he hated anything, it was that giant stupid fox. Ever since he showed up he'd been a pain in his butt. He was always either tormenting him endlessly or stealing his food. Baka Kitsune!

Kyuubi gracefully uncurled himself from his sleeping position and jumped off of Naruto's bed. He took a long stretch before yawning and staring boredly up at annoying mutt he called a roommate. Sometimes he wished the stupid squirt would just go away. It was such a waste of his time and skill when he beat the crap out of him.

"I'd watch myself, Inu-baka. I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson about disturbing a fox when he tries to relax," The giant red fox replied. He intended to follow through on his threat, too. Actually, he _hoped_ the little mutt would make him follow through on it. The thing's been bothering him for over two hours, ever since Kit and dog boy left. Oh, he missed Kit!

"Make me, Fox brat! Jeez, the only reason why you're so cranky is 'cause your little blond Master is gone. I bet your life revolves around the-" Akamaru was interrupted as one of Kyuubi's giant claws smacked him off the bed. He landed head first into a pile of clothes the boys had left on the ground. Furious, he jumped up.

"What the heck was that for!?" The dog yelled. He pointed an accusing paw at Kyuubi (A/N haha like Master like pet...) and made the most angered face he could. "I oughtta thrash you!"

Kyuubi yawned. "And I oughtta take a nap. Try whatever you want but you probably won't get past my tail..." he mumbled. Soon afterwords low snoring was heard as he fell asleep. This only made Akamaru angrier.

"Don't go to sleep on me! That's so degrading!" The smaller animal shouted. Kyuubi only continued to snore. "Ah, that's it! I'm biting the living heck out of you!"

With that, Akamaru ran at his fastest speed towards Kyuubi. He jumped in the air to land a Kung-fu Doggy kick on his foxxy butt yet unfortunately, Kyuubi's tail came up and knocked him back. It was as swift as a snake and as fluffy as it was, it hurt _a lot_. Akamaru was sure that Kiba would need to rub his head extra soft from that one. Ouch!

"I told you to leave me alone, mutt," Kyuubi growled. If anything, he hated to be disturbed from a nap. He tended to get cranky if he was.

"Don't call me a mutt. I'm purebred!"

"Yeah, a purebred mutt."

A vein popped in Akamaru's forehead. This cocky little jerk was really starting to bug him. It's time he taught him a lesson! With the speed of a chihuahua on dope, he ran at Kyuubi and puppy kicked him in the snout. The giant fox's face turned slightly at the impact and his giant eyes narrowed. His teeth pulled back over his teeth and a feral growl escaped his throat.

"I'm going to kill you. But before that, I'm gonna shove bamboo splinters under you fingernails and shove knives through your veins slowly for extra torture," Kyuubi growled. He got up slowly as the small dog started to back away inch by inch. Unfortunately, Kyuubi was three times Akamaru's size and reached the dog in no time. Also unfortunately, Akamaru had backed himself against the wall so now there was no escape. Kyuubi was going to kill him.

"N-Now Now, Kyuubi-chan. Don't d-do anything hasty, buddy," Akamaru said nervously. Honestly, if he didn't have fur, beads of sweat would probably be rolling down his cute little face.

"I'm not going to do anything hasty," Kyuubi snickered. Akamaru relaxed visibly until he heard the menace in the fox's voice. "I'm going to do something very, very slow and painful to you..." he growled. He was getting closer now. Oh no... Akamaru closed his eyes. He didn't want The annyoing fox's face to be the last thing he saw before he died. Wasn't there any justice!? Kyuubi was the evil one, not him! Why did _he _have to die!?

"Get ready for a world of pain, mutt," Kyuubi growled. He brought a giant paw up above Akamaru's head and was about to swipe. However, right when he got halfway to the pup's face, the door to the room slammed open and one of the boy's ran in. It was the pineapple haired one, Shikamaru. Once he ran into the room, Kyuubi had no choice but to leave Akamaru alone. If he killed him in front of one of the boys, there would be witnesses. He hated witnesses.

As the giant fox walked away to lay back on Naruto's bed, Akamaru sighed in relief. Yay! He would live to see another day! Woot woot!

Unfortunately, his celebration was shortlived as Shikamaru started sniffling into his pillow like a girl. "Why Ino!? Why!? Por que!? Naze!? Porquoi!?" He shouted, saying why in four different languages. Kyuubi and Akamaru rolled their eyes. First Naruto and Sakura, Then Kiba and Hinata, and now Shikamaru and Ino!? Who's next, Sasuke!?

Kyuubi and Akamaru shared a look. "Nah, that could never happen," the said in chorus.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did this for.... no reason whatsoever... **

**Anyway, to tell the truth I still haven't figured out who to make Naruto meet and since I need that info for the next chapter, I can't make it until I get it. Also, there is a poll on my profile if you want to vote for who to make him meet, okay? It would be really nice if you helped 'cause I'm stumped... I'll try to brainstorm as much as I can. Until then,**

**Ja ne!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So, guess what? I've come to a compromise. Since most of my readers don't want me to rewrite this, I won't. For now. I'll finish this first and then rewrite it. That way you'll see the ending and I can make up a new story guilt-free. Yay!**

**

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_The man turned to look at Naruto. "Is this your son?" he asked. His comment made Naruto turn to look at him, just now recognizing he was there._

_"Oh yes! This is my son, Naruto, the one I was telling you about. Naruto, this is..."_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Naruto this is Sabaku Satori," Minato smiled. "He's-"

"Sabaku Gaara's father, owner of several beach establishments and Suna music records. We've met," Naruto finished. He held out a hand for the man now known as Gaara's father to shake but was caught in a hug instead.

"Naruto-kun, it's been too long! And you've got so big. Oh, if Karura and Kushina could see you now. I bet hey'd be so proud of how you turned out," Satori gushed, holding Naruto at arms length. You'd think that _he _was Naruto's father, not Minato.

Naruto bowed his head slightly. "Yeah. So what're you doing here?"

Satori chuckled. "Well, your father here video taped your little performance at the beginning of the year. Your band could use a label, right?"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened at the same time. "Huh?"

"A record label. I think you kids have what it takes."

Naruto practically started bouncing up and down like a rubber ball. "Really!? You'd sign us!? Really!?"

Satori nodded. "Of course. But... there is one problem."

Naruto stopped bouncing. "What is it?" His eyes widened at a thought. "No! Gaara is not singing in the band! He stinks and if he told you otherwise he's a dirty stinking liar!"

"Er, Gaara never said anything to me, Naruto... In fact, I haven't talked to him in a month..." Satori sweatdropped.

Naruto blushed. "Oh. So um... what's the problem then?"

Satori sighed. "If you sign, you'll be leaving on a year long tour. Don't worry about your educations either. You'll each have your own tutors."

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Year long? You mean after school, right? And the tutors are for college or something...?" she hoped.

Satori sadly shook his head. "Sorry. I need a new band by the end of this month."

"...What...?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

* * *

**[Back at the dorms]**

Ino trudged back to her dorm with a heavy heart. She was so guilt stricken with the night's turn of events. First she made Shikamaru feel like she ditched him for some other guy, then she made Sai think she liked him when she was only using him for comfort. She could really need a bowl of ice cream and her best friends right about now...

She plopped down on her bed and sighed. What was she gonna do now? She had no Shikamaru, she didn't want a Sai, and she had no best friends. She groaned.

_Knock Knock_

Ino looked curiously at the door. Who would visit at this hour?

"Come in, it's open," she called with slight curiosity in her tone.

The door opened slightly and in came the handsome and lean Nara Shikamaru. He gave her a nervous smile and revealed something that he had had hidden behind his back. Vanilla ice cream, her favorite.

Ino smiled and felt the pressure of tears glowing in her eyes. Shikamaru always knew what to do! Even if she had done the most horrible thing to him, which she did, he was still always there for her. She didn't deserve him...

"What're you doing here Shikamaru?"

The young Nara crossed the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. He passed her the ice cream and a spoon and waited patiently as she opened up the tub and took a big spoonful.

"I heard your sigh from across the room. I just figured that maybe that Sai kid did something to you," he smirked. He dabbed a finger in the vanilla ice cream and dabbed some on her nose. "If he did, I'd kill him."

Ino smiled slightly before it disappeared and her face took on a distressed expression. She put the tub of ice cream to the side and stared at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Ino sighed. "Why are you doing this, Shikamaru? I know I hurt you so why are you sitting here acting like you're still my best friend?" She asked exasperatedly.

Shikamaru smirked. "Cause I'm not a troublesome female and you ditching our movie night to make out with some guy doesn't both me," he replied, smearing the ice cream off her nose and sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Shikamaru, will you stop it? I know it hurt you. You ran out of the library."

"So?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You never run."

Shikamaru sighed and threw up his hands. "What do you want from me, troublesome woman? I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I don't wanna feel better! I wanna hear the truth about how you're feeling so I know you're actually human!" She shouted back at him.

Shikamaru glared at her. "What truth do you want Ino!? Do you want me to just come right out and say it!?"

"Say what!?"

"That I love you!" Shikamaru blurted. As soon as the words left his mouth, the room went dead silent. No noise was made at all. He couldn't even hear Kyuubi and Akamaru fighting in the room across the hall. Wow...

Ino stared at him in shock. "Y-You what?"

Shikamaru lowered his voice to barely over a whisper. "I love you, Ino."

And then he moved in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**There, you've got ur chapter. I hope ur happy. Review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_Last time_

_Satori sadly shook his head. "Sorry, I need a band by the end of this month."_

_"...what...?" Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time._

_**XXX**_

_Shikamaru lowered his voice to barely over a whisper. "I love you Ino."_

_And then he moved in for a kiss._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

Ino moved her head to the side so that Shikamaru ended up planting his lips on her pillow. She scooted into a sitting position with an apologetic look as Shikamaru picked himself up. He looked hurt.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said just as quietly as he when he'd said he loved her. Except this time there was no romantic edge to his voice. Only rough hurt.

Ino touched his shoulder. "Shikamaru, it's not that. It's just... Sai thinks we're kind of going out and I don't want anymore guilt on my conscience."

Shikamaru looked at her. "Dump him."

Ino shook her head. "I can't. He looked like he really likes me and-

"So? I just said I love you," Shikamaru argued.

"But Shika-"

Shikamaru interrupted her with a kiss. His lips pressed hard against hers, molding like they belonged there. Somehow his hands had reached her cheeks and were holding her face in place while she untangled his ponytail. His black locks fell gently to the sides of his face before he finally ended it.

"Dump him," he said again, slightly breathless.

"Consider it done," Ino replied. She pulled his face back to hers and continued their little make out session.

* * *

**[Function Hall]**

Naruto looked at Gaara's father with disbelief set into his features. "You're kidding. Why a month?"

"The tour dates were already set for another band that dropped out and it starts at the beginning of next month," Satori answered. "If you give it up, I'll have to find a new band and you're chance at fame is gone. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Naruto bowed his head slightly. "Once-in-a-lifetime...?"

"Yes, Naruto. You may never get this chance again," Satori said. He looked at Minato and cleared his throat before saying something else. "But there's one more thing you've gotta do before I sign you."

Naruto looked up in wonder before his eyes widened. "No! Hell no! Gaara's not singing in the band!"

Satori looked shocked. "I know that, Naruto. What the hell are you talking about? The thing I need you to do before I sign you is to do a live audition. Just so I know you're really good."

Naruto nodded his head and looked up. A determined smile was on his face. "Got it. Just let me go get the guys, okay?" With that, he sped off to go find his friends.

* * *

**[With the others]**

At some point in time, Gaara had left his cousin's side to come and hang out with Kiba and Sasuke. So far, he was regretting it. Especially since Sasuke was trying to tell jokes...

"...Okay so then the monkey says, 'That's bananas!'" The youngest Uchiha laughed. He had to bend over and hold onto his knees because he was cracking up so hard.

Kiba and Gaara stared at him for ten minute until Kiba finally spoke. "Sasuke, you are one fucked up fruit cake. That was the lamest joke I've ever heard, ever."

Sasuke stood up straight. "What're you talking about? That was my best joke!" he argued.

Gaara's expression never changed. "So I'm guessing you suck at jokes. Terribly," he inferred.

Sasuke frowned. "You guys don't know comedy!"

"We know comedy. We also know that that's crap," Kiba commented.

Sasuke was just about to reply when Naruto appeared out of no where, bent over and breathing heavily. He took a minute to recatch his breath before standing up straight and looking at his friends.

"Guys, we just got an offer to be signed for a year long tour!" he exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke and Kiba were shocked to say the least. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not! Gaara's dad is into the music business and he's got this all worked out for us. All we have to do is perform live for him right now!"

Sasuke and Kiba jumped up and down until a slight revelation hit them. They stopped and Sasuke asked, "What about Shika? We need him, don't we?"

"I can replace him just this once. I'm sure it won't make a difference," Gaara offered.

Naruto clapped once. "Good. Then its all settled. Go set up on stage while I go tell Gaara's dad that we're up for a shot. Oh, and be ready to play stricken!"

As Naruto raced off to find Gaara's dad again, the other three boys made their way tot he stage. That is, until Gaara stopped.

"What the hell is Stricken?"

Kiba and Sasuke stared at him and dragged him off to the stage. At the most, they had all of five minutes to teach this guy a song.

They'd better get to work.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yep, there ya go. Oh, and if ur wondering why they're playing stricken, someone wanted me to have them play a Disturbed song. So, there ya go buddy. Next chapter.**

**Also, I'm not gonna rewrite the whole story over again. I'm just gonna rewrite a few chapters and make them shorter or something. It's easier.**

**Review!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

**Disclaimer: -holds up papers- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS USED!!!  
**

* * *

Naruto met Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke on stage. After discussing with Gaara's father about this, he wasn't so sure anymore. What if they messed up? These were big time CEOs, not a bunch of out of control teens.

"Naruto, you ready?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto nodded and approached the mic. He felt exactly the same way he felt during his first performance. Nervous.

He cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone in the room. "Hey, I'm Naruto and this is my band, Bowling for Ramen. Our first song f-for you tonight is Stricken." Then he motioned for his friends to start playing. He cupped his hands over the mic, gulped loudly and...

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now, to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time_

_You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run_

_You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time_

_You'll never know why your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run_

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time_

_You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
Don't want to mention the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run_

_I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

When Naruto finished he could hear applause coming from the makeshift audience. It seemed that they made a good first impression. He gestured for everyone to get off the instruments and went to meet Gaara's dad. He found him near the refreshment table once again.

"Hey, you guys were great. I'm guessing your normal keyboard player will be better than Gaara?" Satori asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. Shikamaru just couldn't make it to the function. So, you liked what you heard?"

"Of course. Tour starts at the end of the month. The only thing to question now is..." Satori paused. "Will you take the deal?"

Naruto looked at Sakura who'd come up behind him. She looked so sad. But at the same time, she looked supportive. He looked away from her and to his friends who all looked ready to give this a shot. To try. And that's where he got his answer.

He gave Satori a determined look. "We'll do it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: -holds up papers- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS USED!!!  
**

* * *

**[One Month Later]**

Naruto finished putting the last bag away with the band's instruments while Satori spoke to the bus driver about travel times. Jiraiya, the agreed guardian on the tour, was already sleeping on the bus. Everyone else was just coming out of the building. This included the rest of the band, their girlfriends, Gaara, Tsunade, and his dad. Kiba and Shikamaru were trying to comfort their girlfriends while Tsunade discussed something with Minato. Sakura came right up to him and gave him a small hug before pulling away.

"I guess this is it, huh?" she asked, motioning a hand toward the bus.

"Only for a year," Naruto answered with a smile. "I promise I'll be back before you know it."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you won't. It's a year, Naruto. A whole year." As she spoke, her eyes brimmed with tears but she refused to let them fall.

Naruto's smile disappeared and he looked at the ground. "We can still make this work, right? I mean, long distance relationships don't always fail," he wondered, soft pleading in his voice. He looked back up to catch her expression and wish he hadn't.

"Naruto... I love you but I'm positive that won't work. Long distance relationships always fail in the end, no matter how much work is put into it."

"Will you wait for me? Please?"

Sakura looked at him dead in the eyes. "When you come back, I promise we'll try to start from where we left off."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Naruto enveloped her in a massive hug and whispered, "I'll miss you Sakura-chan." Then he pulled away and climbed into the bus with the rest of his band. The giant vehicle started up and began to pull away. And before the bus got too far away, a song was played, sung by Naruto Uzumaki himself.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

"I'll miss you, too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, short. But I was really stumped at how to end this so... there ya go. Oh, and ignore the lyrics. I couldn't find anything else.**

**By the way, if you didn't already know... it's over. Done. This is the last chapter. If you want me to make a sequel, ask. If not, tell me not to. Either way, **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
